Comme le temps passe
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis leur victoire contre Némésis. Deux ans depuis que tout a changé. Ginga pense sans cesse à leurs aventures passées, pendant que ses amis s'habituent à leur nouvelle vie. Kyoya, lui, jongle entre la pratique du Beyblade et ses nouvelles responsabilités. Liés plus que jamais par leur passion, les rivaux se rapprochent. Entre Fury et Zero-G. Présence de Kakeru


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à yadunoshies et Catherine pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée.

* * *

**Comme le temps passe**

* * *

Allongé sur la pente herbeuse bordant le canal, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Ginga avait le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé. Pourtant, il ne souriait pas. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient vaincu Némésis et ils n'avaient vécu aucune aventure depuis. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas quitté Bey-City pendant cette période : après tout, il n'y avait rien à faire, nulle part. Quand il avait le malheur d'y penser, comme maintenant, un poids venait lui comprimer la poitrine, jusqu'à manquer de l'étouffer. C'était de pire en pire. Ginga avait cru pendant un temps qu'il finirait par s'habituer au calme qui rongeait leurs vies. Puis, il l'avait espéré de tout son cœur – de toute façon, avait-il le choix ? Puis... Puis rien. Il ne s'y était pas habitué. Il ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais. L'aventure, les voyages avec ses amis, les combats enflammés... tout cela lui manquait avec une telle intensité qu'il le ressentait physiquement. Il y avait un vide, en lui, que cette vie ne pouvait combler. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses amis pouvaient s'en satisfaire.

Rationnellement, il _savait_ qu'il devrait être heureux que le monde soit enfin en sécurité. Qu'il ne devrait pas espérer le danger, les quêtes, le péril. Et pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il s'assit. Il savait qu'il devait éviter ce sujet mais il était incapable de contrôler le cours de ses pensées. Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à la vie si peu aventureuse qu'il menait aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait même plus de tournois. Le monde peinait à se remettre de la crise Némésis. Organiser des tournois Beyblade ne faisait, hélas, pas partie des priorités. De toute façon, rien ne disait que ses amis choisiraient d'y participer et, sans ses amis, un tournoi aurait bien moins d'intérêt.

Kyoya s'invita dans ses pensées. Le poids qui l'opprimait s'allégea. Un sourire vint même s'inviter sur son visage, modifiant toute son expression, chassant les traces de son mal-être. Heureusement, des bladers comme son rival – quoique, Kyoya était une personne unique à bien des niveaux – continuaient de se battre avec une passion intacte. Il le défiait avec autant d'assiduité qu'à la grande époque et mettait toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Il ne laissait rien ni personne l'abattre. Il était... incroyable.

Le sourire de Ginga perdura tant qu'il pensait à son rival puis se dissipa peu à peu. Même la présence des étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, et plus particulièrement, celle de sa constellation, Pegasus, ne parvenait pas à lui apporter de réconfort. Il se sentait tiraillé. Parfois, il songeait à partir pour essayer de retrouver l'aventure. Pour parcourir le monde et vivre de nouvelles expériences. Ça le tentait de plus en plus. Mais il voulait aussi rester au côté de ses amis et, à chaque fois qu'il était en leur compagnie, il oubliait son malaise. Pour un temps du moins.

\- Hé Ginga !

Le rouquin leva la tête. Kenta se tenait derrière la barrière qui séparait la colline du trottoir. Il avait bien grandi, ces deux dernières années. Il avait gagné de nombreux centimètres et son visage commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Même s'il n'avait jamais perdu la gentillesse qui le caractérisait, il s'était affirmé depuis son voyage avec Ryûga. Il avait acquis une assurance dont le garçon effrayé que Ginga avait rencontré n'aurait pas osé rêvé.

\- Kenta, le salua-t-il en affichant un sourire automatique.

Le jeune adolescent le rejoignit. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu regardes encore les étoiles ?

Le sourire de Ginga se fit plus sincère. Même s'il accentuait sa nostalgie, lui rappelant cruellement le Beyblade d'avant, ce spectacle restait de loin son préféré. Il ne se sentait pas autant chez lui à Koma, au milieu des paysages de son enfance, que sous un ciel parfaitement étoilé.

\- Chaque soir est différent, déclara-t-il. Sans oublier qu'il y a Pegasus.

\- La chance... soupira Kenta. Sagittario a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ginga se tourna vers son ami, amusé. Il paraissait sincèrement déçu.

\- Sagittario est toujours là. Nous ne pouvons pas le voir, c'est tout.

\- Tu as raison. Comme toujours quand tu parles d'étoiles.

\- Seulement d'étoiles ? fit mine de se vexer Ginga.

\- Et de Beyblade bien sûr !

\- Sympa.

Kenta se mit à rire et le sourire de Ginga n'eut plus rien de forcé. Décidément, rien ne valait le bonheur de ses amis.

\- Au fait, je te cherchais.

\- Ah oui ?

Kenta opina lentement.

\- Benkei a préparé une nouvelle recette et il a besoin de testeurs.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Je meurs de faim !

Ginga se leva, un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était l'un des avantages de la situation actuelle, sinon le seul. Depuis que Benkei avait décidé d'ouvrir un restaurant, il n'arrêtait pas de cuisiner et de leur faire essayer ses plats pour obtenir avis et conseils. D'ailleurs, il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Ginga avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.

Kenta se leva à son tour. Ils franchirent les quelques pas qui les séparaient du trottoir puis prirent la direction du B-Pit. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'enfoncer dans la ville, Ginga eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit. Il leva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils capturaient l'éclat d'une étoile filante. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. C'était un bon – un excellent – signe, qui lui rappelait le lancement de la quête des bladers légendaires.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de dangers ou d'aventures. Juste de me sentir bien et d'oublier ce vide qui veut m'engloutir._

\- Ginga ?

Le rouquin se concentra de nouveau sur le présent. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la route.

\- J'arrive !

Il rejoignit Kenta. Ils reprirent leur marche côte à côte, laissant leurs pas les guider. Ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur.

Le B-Pit apparut dans leur champ de vision. Ginga atteignit la boutique avec quelques pas sautillants. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand, faisant teinter la cloche.

\- Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Bon, "tout le monde" était peut-être exagéré. Il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes dans la boutique. Madoka, qui prenait des notes, assise derrière le comptoir et...

Ginga fit un pas dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Kyoya.

Les yeux bleus acérés de son rival se portèrent sur lui. Le temps avait beau passer, la rage et la passion qui y habitaient ne s'altéraient pas. Ils étaient si limpides qu'ils laissaient transparaître la moindre nuance de ses émotions.

Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, Kyoya répondit à son salut par un signe de tête. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son agacement, presque perpétuel, avec une teinte légèrement confuse, comme s'il se demandait la raison de sa présence ici, avec eux. Ses cheveux, bien qu'attachés, lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos désormais. Il portait une veste noire, sans manches, qui s'évasait sur ses hanches et descendait à mi-cuisse, par-dessus un t-shirt du même vert sombre que Fang Leone, qui dévoilait son ventre. Il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner cette habitude. Son pantalon gris, taille basse, était maintenu par deux ceintures entrecroisées. Un collier argenté scintillait à son cou.

Ginga s'approcha de son rival.

\- Tu es toujours à Bey-City, remarqua-t-il, un peu surpris.

Kyoya n'était pas du genre à s'éterniser en un lieu donné sans raison.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je repars m'entraîner bientôt.

Son ton indiquait qu'il regrettait de ne pas être sur le chemin de son nouvel entraînement. Ginga sourit avec attendrissement. Il ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point c'était dérangeant de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer le Beyblade autant qu'on le souhaitait. Quelles que soient les obligations de Kyoya, elles devaient être d'une importance capitale pour qu'il accepte de repousser son entraînement.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent davantage. La nuance de confusion s'évapora tandis qu'il se redressait et le toisait avec hauteur.

\- Dès que je reviendrai, je t'écraserai Ginga Hagane.

\- J'attends notre futur duel avec impatience. Par contre, je ne perdrai jamais contre toi.

Kyoya afficha un demi-sourire. Il croisa de nouveau les bras et s'adossa contre le mur, sans le quitter des yeux. Il adorait les défis et Ginga savait qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

\- Accroche-toi à tes illusions tant que tu le peux encore.

Le sourire de Ginga s'étira tant qu'il lui tirailla les joues. Cela ne le fit même pas vaciller. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle joie depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ces deux-là... soupira Madoka.

Ginga y fit à peine attention. Kyoya semblait satisfait de leur échange, et beaucoup moins mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Une odeur de nourriture, chaude et épicée, parvint jusqu'à ses narines, juste avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas. Une porte s'ouvrit et Benkei les rejoignit dans la partie boutique, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils échangèrent des salutations avant de se diriger vers les parties habitées. Ils se réunirent tous autour d'un bon repas. La compagnie de ses amis et de Kyoya lui réchauffait le cœur. Kenta se laissait gagner par l'enthousiasme de Benkei tandis que Kyoya s'accrochait à son rôle de ronchon. Quant à Madoka, elle s'efforçait de calmer les esprits.

Dans ce genre de moment, Ginga oubliait presque que tout avait changé.

Presque.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu faire au B-Pit, ni comment il s'y était laissé entraîner. Il se trouvait tranquillement sur les docks quand Benkei était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait une réunion et il avait cru...

Kyoya soupira avec agacement. Il avait naïvement cru que ce serait une réunion au sommet, comme avant, une réunion qui annoncerait les prémices d'aventures dangereuses et de défis a priori insurmontables. Il se moquait que le monde soit en danger ou que des personnes aient besoin d'être secourues – ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger et se débrouiller seuls, pour une fois – mais de nouvelles aventures le tentaient terriblement. Les nouveaux bladers ne représentaient aucun intérêt. Ils considéraient le Beyblade comme un simple jeu et ne prenaient pas leur entraînement au sérieux. Kyoya pouvait les battre en un coup, sans même utiliser d'attaque spéciale.

Heureusement, il y avait Ginga. D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

Un mouvement attira son attention. Il se redressa tandis qu'un éclat d'intérêt s'allumait dans son regard. Son rival était là. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait changé ces dernières années. Grandi.

Mais son sourire et ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes.

\- Salut Kyoya, lança-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

\- Aucune idée.

Cependant, ça ne dérangeait pas Ginga. Évidemment. Il adorait passer du temps avec les autres, ce que Kyoya ne parvenait pas à comprendre. À vrai dire, il n'essayait même pas.

Il frappa le sol du pied. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Vu le peu d'empressement que mettaient les autres à les rejoindre, aucun danger ne rôdait. Quelle déception. Il devrait partir.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

La question de Ginga le sortit de ses pensées. Le rouquin s'était approché de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il arrangeait son écharpe. À présent, il la portait par-dessus le col d'une veste bleu sombre, aux manches retroussés, qui lui arrivait au-dessus de la taille. Son t-shirt gris arborait des motifs géométriques clairs et recouvrait un jean délavé. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés. Son bandeau maintenait des mèches de cheveux roux qui retombaient devant son visage.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- On dirait pourtant.

\- Ginga.

Son rival ne fit pas attention à son ton menaçant. Son sourire s'élargit et brilla jusque dans ses yeux. Cela illuminait la pièce entière. Il était terriblement prévisible, son sourire tellement insouciant et inébranlable... Son comportement devrait être insupportable. Il devrait agacer Kyoya.

Ginga se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Kyoya attarda son regard sur lui avant de le détacher à contrecœur. Madoka les avait rejoints. Il renifla avec mépris. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Ginga faisait attention à elle. Quoiqu'il aimait bien s'entourer de personnes inutiles – mais il ne regardait personne comme il le regardait lui.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? demanda Ginga avec curiosité.

\- Tu vas voir ça !

Elle sautilla jusqu'au comptoir où son ordinateur était posé. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait définitivement aucun danger ou combat. Quelle perte de temps.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Madoka en tournant son ordinateur vers Ginga.

Le rouquin se pencha en avant. La lumière de l'écran se reflétait dans ses yeux et en atténuait la couleur. Ils s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Intrigué, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant.

\- Une invitation de l'AMBB ?

\- C'est super, non ?

Le peu d'espoir que Kyoya ressentait encore, malgré lui, s'évapora.

\- Ça n'a aucun intérêt, s'agaça-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu son temps avec des bêtises pareilles.

\- T'es agaçant avec ta mauvaise humeur, commenta Madoka.

Kyoya l'ignora. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise humeur : il énonçait les faits, voilà tout.

Ginga reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur. Son visage s'éclaira un peu plus.

\- Je peux inviter quelqu'un ?

Il se tourna vers Kyoya, les yeux étincelant. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Jamais.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre plus de temps avec toi ou tes abrutis d'amis.

\- Hé ! se vexa Madoka.

Kyoya la toisa avec un mépris non dissimulé. Elle serra les poings et la colère marqua davantage son expression.

\- C'est pour _ça_ la réunion urgente ? Tu devrais revoir tes priorités.

\- Toi ! C'est _toi_ qui dis ça alors que tout ce que tu fais, c'est affronter Ginga ? Grandis un peu !

\- Madoka ! s'indigna Ginga en se tournant vers elle, choqué.

La mâchoire de Kyoya se crispa. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui faire ce genre de réflexion, elle qui était trop faible pour ne serait-ce que se défendre seule ?

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas pour vocation d'être un larbin.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna magistralement le dos et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie du B-Pit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait accepté de perdre son temps avec leurs bêtises. Et dire qu'il avait imaginé qu'il en résulterait quelque chose de positif. Il se montrait vraiment trop naïf des fois.

\- T'as dit quoi ?!

\- Calme-toi Madoka. Tu empires les choses là.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça je ne réparerait plus Leone ! JAMAIS !

\- Tu...

La porte se referma sur leur conversation. Kyoya se moquait de son issue. Elle n'avait pas le moindre intérêt.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna d'une démarche vive. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière lui. Il entendit des pas familiers résonner contre le sol et se mettre à le suivre.

\- Kyoya !

Il ne fut aucunement surpris d'entendre la voix de Ginga. Il fit halte et se tourna à demi, le laissant le rejoindre. Ginga ralentit quand il s'aperçut qu'il l'attendait et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, plus doux qu'enthousiaste. Kyoya sentit ses épaules se détendre.

\- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il s'en moquait, même si une part de lui était satisfaite de voir que Ginga décidait de passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec ses amis. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Ginga logeait chez Madoka et qu'il n'avait, par conséquent, pas besoin de sortir.

Ils avancèrent côte côte dans le silence de la nuit tombante, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ginga ne décide de parler.

\- Tu sais... Madoka ne le pensait pas.

Kyoya lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait – et, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui importait ?

\- Pour Leone. Même fâchée contre toi, elle n'arrêtera pas de le réparer.

\- M'en fous.

Il était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de Leone seul. Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

Ils franchirent une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires, sans échanger d'autres mots. Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Le truc que tu as à faire... C'est en rapport avec la TC ?

\- Oui.

La curiosité inonda les yeux de Ginga. Ses émotions et ses pensées étaient tellement lisibles que c'en était ridicule. Des milliers de questions se succédèrent sur son visage. Il n'en formula aucune. Kyoya réprima un sourire amusé. Il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait.

\- C'est quoi ? l'interrogea Ginga, moins d'une minute plus tard.

\- J'y travaille de temps en temps. Mon père veut que ce soit progressif. Je ne m'en plains pas.

\- C'est cool !

Ginga le pensait sincèrement, comme chaque mot qu'il lui adressait. Kyoya acheva de se détendre. L'esquisse d'un sourire s'invita même sur ses lèvres.

\- Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle ton père a pris cette décision ?

Le sourire de Kyoya se dissipa. Il grogna intérieurement. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il pose _cette_ question.

Ginga se mit à étinceler. Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup d'épaule joueur. Kyoya grogna.

\- Tu as fait une bêtise ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ?

\- Oooooh !

Non mais quel crétin ! C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Kyoya n'aimait pas la compagnie. Les gens se montraient toujours tellement agaçants.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Pas du tout, marmonna-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Raconte alors.

Kyoya plissa le nez. Il avait bien envie de protester davantage mais la situation amusait bien trop Ginga à son goût.

\- Mon père veut que je m'habitue à l'entreprise. Apparemment, quand quelqu'un est lent à la compréhension, ça ne justifie pas de lui envoyer Leone à la figure.

Le visage de Ginga perdit toute expressivité. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lentement puis ils clignèrent à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il peinait à intégrer ses paroles.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- À ton avis ?

Les lèvres de Ginga tremblèrent. Kyoya lui lança un regard empli de menaces qui aurait fait reculer l'adversaire le plus inconscient mais n'eut aucun effet sur lui : Ginga éclata de rire. Différentes remarque cinglantes passèrent dans son esprit. Il n'en prononça aucune. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux – et c'était Ginga.

\- Ça t'amuse ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Le pauvre... Non. C'est pas drôle.

Sauf que sa bouche continuait de trembler, secouée par le rire qu'il tentait d'étouffer, et que ses yeux pétillaient. Soudainement, toute son expression s'adoucit. Le cœur de Kyoya manqua un battement. Ginga tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule.

\- C'était génial.

Il glissa sa main le long de son bras avant de s'écarter d'un pas.

\- À demain.

Il lui offrit un immense sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on se reverrait demain ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais !

Le bonheur de Ginga avait fait preuve lors de leur escapade devint subtilement plus factice tandis qu'il repartait vers le B-Pit. C'était bien son genre, ça, de faire autant d'efforts pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Par contre, Kyoya ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette baisse flagrante d'enthousiasme. Elle devenait de plus en plus tangible chaque jour qui passait. Elle devait avoir un rapport avec un de ses amis, sinon pourquoi elle se manifesterait uniquement en leur présence ?

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il détacha son regard de Ginga, lui tourna le dos et reprit sa route. Ça finirait bien par s'arranger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ginga disparut dans une rue adjacente.

En tous cas, il l'espérait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga reprenait la direction du B-Pit, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Les moments qu'il parvenait à passer avec son rival étaient précieux. Il y en avait de plus en plus mais chacun avait quelque chose de spécial. D'unique.

Il entra dans la boutique. À son expression, il pouvait dire que Madoka était toujours fâchée contre Kyoya. Ginga ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Kyoya avait simplement été... Kyoya. Lui en vouloir pour ça, ce serait comme reprocher à une tornade de tout dévaster sur son passage ou à un lion de dévorer une gazelle.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua face à ces comparaisons. Il passait tellement de temps avec lui qu'il en avait attrapé sa façon de parler, si imagée et particulière.

\- Alors, on parle de cette réunion ?

Madoka ne se calma pas. Au contraire.

\- T'en as pas assez de passer ton temps à le défendre ?

\- C'est Kyoya, dit-il simplement. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude.

La colère de Madoka s'effaça au profit de la perplexité. Elle arborait souvent ce genre d'expression quand elle examinait les toupies avant de trouver leurs problèmes et de pouvoir les réparer.

\- Vous savez qui d'autre est invité ?

\- À part les Gan Gan Galaxy ? Aucune idée.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Yû et Tsubasa, intervint Kenta. Ce sera l'occasion.

\- C'est vrai.

Comme toujours, Tsubasa travaillait sans relâche pour l'AMBB qui l'envoyait en mission aux quatre coins du monde. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'informations sur ce qu'il faisait ni sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quant à Yû, il voyageait avec Tithi.

Madoka secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées parasites.

\- Il y a un code vestimentaire.

Ginga grimaça. Ces deux mots ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Pas d'écharpe, ni de bandeau.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Tu comptes faire ton gamin ?

\- Je ne fais pas le gamin. Je veux juste pas abandonner mon écharpe et mon bandeau.

\- Tu devras pour la réunion. C'est tout.

Ginga fit la moue. C'était complètement stupide comme règle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Kyoya ne veut pas venir finalement.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Ginga ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis que Kenta se mettait à rire.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- On va devoir porter des _costumes _! s'indigna Ginga.

Kyoya le suivait des yeux pendant qu'il faisait des aller-retours. Malgré ce que son expression laissait penser, il n'exagérait pas, mais alors _pas du tout_. Lui, en costume ? Il aurait l'air ridicule. En plus, il n'aurait le droit de porter ni son écharpe, ni son bandeau. Y penser suffisait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il peinait à se souvenir d'une époque où il ne portait aucun de ces accessoires.

Il se figea. Comment ferait-il pour transporter Pegasus et son lanceur ? Il était hors de question qu'il sorte sans eux.

Les adolescents se trouvaient dans un hangar. Ginga ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui plaisait à son rival dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était abandonné, sinistre. Chaque pas résonnait affreusement. Ça ressemblait à un décor de film d'horreur.

Kyoya était assis à même le sol, les jambes à demi-pliées, des feuilles étalées tout autour de lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour le déranger, mais s'il voulait réellement travailler, il serait dans un bureau, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi ? T'as pas des amis pour ça ?

Ginga s'approcha de son rival. Il aménagea un espace en repoussant les feuilles avec attention – il ne voulait pas les abîmer – avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Ils sont d'accord. C'est injuste !

\- T'as pas de boulot. C'est la seule fois de ta vie que tu devras en porter un alors te plains pas.

\- Je sais, je sais, grommela Ginga en baissant la tête.

Toute contrariété s'envola de son esprit tandis que les paroles de Kyoya – ou plutôt, ce qu'elles impliquaient – se clarifiaient. Il leva la tête, surpris. Kyoya lisait l'un des documents, les sourcils froncés. Il dut sentir le poids de son attention car il releva les yeux.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Tu portes des costumes ?

Il essayait de l'imaginer mais il avait un peu de mal. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il avait de Kyoya, ni aux tenues qu'il portait habituellement, si loin d'être formelles.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Kyoya, en costume ?

Les yeux bleus, incomparables, se chargèrent d'agacement. Kyoya serra les dents et un grondement résonna dans sa gorge.

Avec son attitude, Ginga avait encore plus de difficultés à se le représenter.

\- Fous-moi la paix. J'ai du travail.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur les documents qu'il avait en main, les sourcils encore plus froncés. Ginga continua de le dévisager, intrigué. Tout ennui s'était écarté de son esprit. Il arrivait à l'imaginer, finalement.

Et il devait admettre que ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Les gars ! On est revenus !

Ginga se tourna vers la voix. Yû, sur le seuil du B-Pit, agitait la main pour les saluer. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient toujours d'intelligence et d'espièglerie. Il arborait un immense sourire. Tithi était à demi caché derrière lui, gêné par les regards qui se reportaient sur eux. Tsubasa se tenait en retrait, une expression particulièrement fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Yû ! Tsubasa ! les salua Ginga en se dirigeant vers eux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du trio et se pencha pour regarder le blader de Vénus.

\- Bonjour Tithi, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le jeune adolescent rougit. Ses yeux mauve se troublèrent.

\- B-bonjour Gingy.

Ginga lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ses anciens coéquipiers. Benkei, Kenta puis Madoka les rejoignirent.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous voyagiez ensemble ! s'exclama Kenta. Enfin, je savais pour Tithi et toi, bien sûr.

\- Pas du tout ! On a croisé Tsubasa par hasard à l'aéroport. Quelle chance !

Tsubasa ne semblait pas partager son avis.

Yû se mit à regarder tout autour d'eux, ses grands yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Dites, il est où Yoyo ?

\- Le grand méchant blader ? se méfia instantanément Tithi.

\- Bah oui, vu que Benben est là, il doit être encore en ville, non ?

\- Exact, répondit Ginga.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il soit pas parti s'entraîner. Vous l'avez déjà vu rester aussi longtemps au même endroit ?

Kenta, Madoka et Benkei affichèrent le même air impassible. Ginga se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Les yeux de Yû se mirent à étinceler. Mauvais signe.

\- C'est vrai ? Racontez !

\- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler... soupira Kenta.

Madoka et Benkei acquiescèrent d'un mouvement coordonné.

\- C'est pas sympa ça ! Vous commencez par dire que le lion solitaire, qui va toujours dans des lieux paumés rappelons-le, est resté longtemps à un endroit et vous n'en dites pas plus !

\- C'est toi qui l'as deviné tout seul...

\- C'est pareil !

Yû les regarda à tour de rôle mais aucun d'entre eux ne donna de détails. Ginga ne parla pas non plus. Le passé était le passé. Ça ne servait à rien de le ressasser. Ça ne le faisait pas revivre...

Ginga ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il regarda ses amis. Même lorsqu'on désirait le faire revivre, c'était impossible. Qu'importe à quel point il était beau et attirant. Ils ne repartiraient plus à l'aventure tous ensemble. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. À chaque instant, ils s'éloignaient un peu plus les uns des autres, empruntant des chemins différents.

Ginga s'efforça de sourire. C'était ainsi. Il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter ses amis avec sa nostalgie. Ça finirait bien par passer. Il s'habituerait à leur nouvelle vie, si différente.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Vous avez reçu le message de l'AMBB ?

\- Quel message ? demanda Yû.

Changement de sujet : un succès.

\- L'invitation ? intervint Tsubasa.

\- Une invitation ? Quelle invitation ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas reçu moi ? C'est injuste !

\- Tu as regardé tes mails au moins ? soupira Tsubasa.

\- Non. Viens Tithi.

Yû se faufila entre le groupe d'amis et se dirigea vers le comptoir où reposait l'ordinateur de Madoka, Tithi sur les talons. Il appuya sur une touche. Son enthousiasme s'évapora d'un coup. Il leva son regard vers Madoka, une moue sur le visage.

\- C'est quoi le mot de passe, chef ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le dire à voix haute ?!

\- T'auras qu'à le changer après.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je suis sûr que je peux le deviner !

\- Yû !

Le sourire de Ginga se fit plus sincère. Il adorait être avec ses amis. Chaque moment passé avec eux était un véritable trésor qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il voulait tous les graver dans sa mémoire.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga se débarrassa à toute vitesse de son costume – enfin, aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient porter ces... ces... ces _choses_. Elles étaient terriblement lourd et encombrant. Il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été fabriquées dans l'unique but d'entraver ses mouvements. De véritables engins de torture.

Il abandonna ces horreurs sur le sol puis mit ses vêtements. Il retrouva sa tenue habituelle avec soulagement. Il ajusta son bandeau sur son front, arrangea ses cheveux puis noua son écharpe autour de son cou. C'était autre chose, quand même.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. La réception n'avait pas été très agréable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été convié. Il n'avait pas pu parler de Beyblade. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec le monde fabuleux des toupies. L'AMBB lui avait même très gentiment conseillé de se contenter de saluer les invités. La branche japonaise avait uniquement fait venir les bladers les plus célèbres du pays pour les exhiber devant des sponsors potentiels. Il plaignait ses amis étrangers qui devaient rencontrer le même genre de traitement. Kyoya avait eu raison de ne pas venir.

En plus, il n'avait même pas pu manger de hamburgers.

Il quitta la chambre que Madoka lui prêtait et descendit un escalier, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il se demandait où Kyoya était. Il travaillait, sans doute. Il avait dit qu'il resterait plusieurs jours dans les environs. Ce n'était pas très précis mais Ginga était certain que ces jours n'étaient pas passés.

Il avait envie de le voir.

Le problème, c'était que Kyoya se trouvait certainement à la TC et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'adresse de l'entreprise. Peut-être qu'avec quelques recherches...

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga découvrit l'adresse de la TC avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait juste eu à inscrire le nom de l'entreprise dans une barre de recherche pour tomber sur son site officiel, qui donnait des informations claires et précises. Elle se situait dans une ville voisine de Bey-City.

Ginga marcha tranquillement vers sa destination, en prenant garde à ne pas accélérer l'allure. Il ne pouvait pas y débouler à l'improviste. Il ne serait sûrement pas le bienvenu. Il attendrait dehors, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya sorte. En espérant que son rival ne le chasserait pas à coups de crocs.

Il eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Kyoya était toujours tellement lui-même.

Il atteignit enfin sa destination. Sa curiosité le poussa à observer les alentours. Après tout, c'était le lieu où Kyoya travaillait. Le bâtiment qui abritait la TC était classique. Il se dressait derrière un parking privé où chaque place était prise. Un portail électrique le séparait de la route.

Déçu, Ginga cessa son observation. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Il alla s'adosser contre le mur délimitant la propriété de l'entreprise pour patienter. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Arrête de rire Kakeru, dit une voix exaspérée que Ginga reconnut immédiatement.

Il se redressa et se tourna dans sa direction. Il songea brièvement que sa présence ennuierait peut-être son rival. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas invité.

\- Sérieusement Aniki. Tu t'es surpassé cette fois.

\- Grrr !

Le portail électrique s'ouvrit. Deux adolescents apparurent sur le trottoir. Le regard de Ginga se posa instinctivement sur le plus âgé. Même s'il avait été, en quelques sortes, prévenu, il fut surpris de le voir en costume. Kyoya portait une chemise blanche par-dessus un pantalon noir. Une cravate du vert sombre de Fang Leone était parfaitement nouée autour de son col. Il tenait négligemment une veste par-dessus son épaule. Il surpassait ce que Ginga avait imaginé.

Finalement, il y avait des personnes à qui cette tenue allait...

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kyoya parut brièvement surpris de le voir. Son regard s'emplit de défi. Il parvenait à avoir l'air encore plus sauvage ainsi.

\- Bonjour Ginga ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Ginga détacha à contrecœur son regard de Kyoya pour le reporter sur Kakeru. Il lui sourit.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à ma famille et je dois dire, que je ne suis pas déçu.

\- Kakeru, le reprit Kyoya d'un ton sec.

Le jeune Tategami sourit à son frère, nullement impressionné. Ginga se demandait à quoi il faisait allusion. Il hésitait à le demander à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas vexer Kyoya et risquer de le braquer. Il était venu pour passer du temps avec lui. Cependant, sa curiosité devait transparaître sur son expression car Kakeru ajouta :

\- Mon frère a fait une énoooorme bêtise.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas l'évoquer. Cela attisa d'autant plus la curiosité de Ginga.

\- Il a défié au Beyblade les personnes avec qui la TC doit signer un contrat, précisa Kakeru, impitoyable. Pour sa première réunion seul, il a fait fort. Il a dit, je cite : "J'accepte un contrat avec le premier qui me permet de faire un duel décent. Personne ? Vous avez peur ? Soit. Je passe un contrat avec le premier qui arrive à résister dix secondes aux assauts de Fang Leone."

\- Grrr.

Kakeru se contenta de rire. Ginga reporta son attention sur Kyoya. Il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter la scène. Kyoya, au milieu d'une réunion qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point, écoutant d'une oreille distraite des plaintes répétitives, pressé d'en finir. Il _détestait_ perdre son temps. Ginga le voyait se lever lentement, attirant toute l'attention sur lui, et lancer sa première déclaration d'une voix claire. Il balayait ensuite son public du regard, public qui osait à peine respirer, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Kyoya continuait tranquillement sa déclaration et, au moment de prononcer le nom de sa chère toupie, s'emparait de son lanceur et le pointait sur ses adversaires, un sourire provocateur incrusté sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

Kyoya le fusilla du regard avant de décider de l'ignorer.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après ?

Kakeru s'illumina. Apparemment, raconter la vie tumultueuse de son frère faisait partie de ses activités préférées.

\- À ton avis ? Il les a attaqués.

\- Ils avaient des toupies ?

\- Même pas ! Et devine le pire ?

\- Pire qu'attaquer des gens dépourvus de toupies ? lança Ginga en glissant son regard vers son rival.

Kyoya oublia momentanément qu'il l'ignorait pour lui grogner dessus. Ginga lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Kakeru qui souriait encore plus, visiblement fier de son effet.

\- Bien sûr que mon frère peut faire pire.

Ginga réfléchit puis secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'idées. Kakeru se pencha vers lui, affichant un air de conspirateur.

\- Aniki a utilisé le Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion. Dans une salle fermée. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts...

Ginga reporta son attention sur Kyoya. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Il plaignait les malchanceux qui s'étaient retrouvés enfermés avec un Kyoya ennuyé. Ils auraient eu plus de chances avec un lion en cage. Ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre, maintenant.

\- Ça n'a pas servi à grand chose que ton père ait essayé de t'habituer progressivement au monde du travail, hein ?

Kyoya riva son regard sur lui, agacé. Quelqu'un d'autre se laisserait impressionné et se rétracterait, mais pas Ginga.

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, ils se sont disputés à ce sujet.

Kyoya glissa un regard ennuyé vers son frère.

\- T'en as pas marre de crier ma vie privée sur tous les toits ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret : vous vous disputez tout le temps.

Kakeru se tourna vers Ginga. Il haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

\- Ils sont incorrigibles. Mère et moi n'intervenons même plus. Tu veux savoir quel est le sujet de leur dernière dispute en date ?

Avant que Ginga ne puisse acquiescer – il adorait l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur la famille Tategami – Kyoya intervint.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire Kakeru ?

Le cadet sourit avec impertinence. Il s'approcha de Ginga et chuchota :

\- Et dire qu'il ressemble davantage à mère... Physiquement et au niveau du caractère. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait sinon. Je te raconterai tout une prochaine fois, promis.

Kyoya plissa les yeux. Kakeru se redressa, tout sourire. Il leur adressa un signe de la main.

\- À bientôt Ginga. À tout à l'heure Aniki.

\- À bientôt, Kakeru.

Ginga et Kyoya regardèrent l'adolescent s'éloigner. Ils ne bougèrent ni ne parlèrent. Quand il eut disparu de leur vue, Ginga se tourna vers Kyoya. Il lui sourit. Il était quelque peu déçu. Il aimait passer du temps avec Kakeru et il aurait bien voulu connaître cette fameuse dispute ou en apprendre plus sur le reste de leur famille, qui semblait si sympathique. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Kyoya lui en parle. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Toutefois...

\- C'est vrai que tu ressembles plus à ta mère ?

\- Tss ! Je ne ressemble à personne.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé devant cette réponse typique de Kyoya.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on passe du temps ensemble ?

Kyoya tourna son visage vers lui, l'air ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ?

\- Tu as mieux à faire ?

L'absence de réponse de Kyoya était particulièrement éloquente. Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua.

\- Alors ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya soupira avec agacement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait laissé Ginga le convaincre de venir au B-Pit. Il aurait dû faire preuve de davantage de fermeté... En vérité, l'après-midi passé avec lui n'avait pas été désagréable. Loin de là. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait accepté quand Ginga avait dit "Et si on allait au B-Pit voir les autres ?" Il y avait une sacrée différence entre rester avec Ginga et passer du temps avec Ginga et la bande de surexcités qui lui servait d'amis.

Kyoya grogna. Vivement qu'il reparte s'entraîner. Il en avait marre de rester dans cette ville.

Son regard se posa sur son rival. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Les yeux de Ginga, posés sur le mur en face de lui, étaient distants. Ils ne brillaient pas de leur éclat habituel. Il n'arborait pas le sourire qu'il semblait afficher en permanence. Ça dérangeait Kyoya. Sans ce sourire, il ne semblait pas lui-même.

Petit à petit, les amis de Ginga les rejoignirent. Kyoya grimaça en remarquant la présence de Yû, et davantage quand l'enfant l'affubla de ce surnom ridicule. Ginga s'efforça de sourire. Il discuta avec eux de tout et de n'importe quoi, de sujets sans intérêts. Malgré son ennui, Kyoya resta. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué.

\- Je me demandais...

Kyoya riva son regard sur Ginga. Le rouquin souriait avec un peu plus de sincérité. Un éclat s'était allumé dans ses yeux.

\- Ça vous dirait qu'on aille tous à Koma, pour quelques jours ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec surprise. Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire mais... Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

Son sourire s'altéra quelque peu quand ses amis tardèrent à répondre mais il s'y accrocha, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Yû s'illumina. Il le rejoignit en deux pas pour se placer face à lui.

\- Sympa ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est super méga cool comme idée ! On pourrait même croire que c'est moi qui l'ai eu. On fait ça quand ?

L'expression de Ginga s'adoucit. Il adressa un bref coup d'œil à Kyoya.

\- Ça dépend de vos emplois du temps.

\- J'ai trop hâte !

Tithi posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est quoi Koma ?

Yû se tourna vers lui, brûlant d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est un endroit trop cool qu'on appelle aussi le village du Beyblade.

Les yeux mauve étincelèrent.

Ils se remirent à discuter, se mettant d'accord sur des dates et diverses formalités. La discussion changea peu à peu de sujet pour dériver jusqu'à parler de leur vie actuelle. Ginga s'effaça de la conversation. Il intervint à peine, opinant de temps à autre, un sourire collé sur le visage, douloureusement factice.

La main de Kyoya se serra sur son bras. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ginga n'était pas censé agir ainsi. Ce n'était pas lui. Kyoya ne savait pas comment le réconforter, ni comment le pousser à sourire de nouveau et à illuminer le monde. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il attaqua.

\- T'en as pas assez de tirer la couverture à toi ?

Les voix se turent brusquement pour laisser place à un silence tendu. Ginga se tourna vers lui, le regard troublé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu as fait quoi dernièrement ? Rien. Tu te reposes sur tes lauriers depuis la quêtes des bladers légendaires.

Ginga s'assombrit un peu plus, balayant sa fausse bonne humeur. Cela ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons de Kyoya : quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout le monde te traite comme un héros alors que tu n'as pas fait la moitié du travail. Tous ces compliments te sont montés à la tête ?

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Ginga. Kyoya se crispa et se redressa, prêt à encaisser la réplique.

\- C'est _notre_ victoire, déclara Ginga d'une voix froide, en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne l'ai jamais vue autrement.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi j'entends toujours parler de _ta_ victoire contre Némésis ?

Un incendie de rage brûla dans les yeux miel, habituellement emplis de défi. Les poings de Ginga se serrèrent. Il semblait prêt à se battre. Bien. C'était mieux que cette étrange apathie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça._ Ginga était censé être lumineux, une étoile au cœur des ténèbres qui poussait les autres à briller. Il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. C'était terrible à admettre pour Kyoya mais, si Ginga perdait espoir, il cessait de croire lui aussi. Il était incapable d'aller de l'avant. Il avait _besoin_ que Ginga soi lui-même pour pouvoir être totalement lui.

_Depuis quand je suis devenu si faible ?_

Depuis plusieurs années, sans aucun doute. Il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement, mais la quête des bladers légendaires lui en avait apporté la preuve. Quand Ginga n'avait plus cru en leur victoire, il avait perdu tout espoir et toute volonté de combattre.

\- Je me pose des questions. C'est tout.

Ginga s'assombrit encore. Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la boutique. La porte claqua derrière lui. Kyoya le suivit des yeux à travers la vitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il espérait mais, au moins, Ginga avait réagi.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit tout ça Yoyo ? s'attrista Yû.

\- Ce n'est rien qu'un grand méchant blader !

Kyoya plissa le nez. Alors qu'il allait leur faire remarquer qu'il avait un nom, Madoka intervint :

\- Comment peux-tu lui parler comme ça après tout ce qu'il a fait... ?

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de _toi_, cracha-t-il.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à rejoindre cet abruti de rouquin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était à lui de faire ça.

\- Tu es juste jaloux parce que les talents de M. Ginga sont reconnus de tous. Il continuera de jouer au Beyblade alors que toi... Toi qu'est-ce que tu feras de ta vie ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de Ginga.

Il finirait par le vaincre. Et ce jour-là... ce jour-là Ginga cesserait de perdre son temps avec des bladers de seconde zone...

La main de Kyoya se crispa sur la poignée. Non. Ce jour-là, il prouverait sa puissance et celle de Leone. Pas...

Il secoua la tête. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard – s'il y tenait.

En franchissant le seuil du B-Pit, il entendit Benkei s'indigner contre Yûki. S'il avait du temps à perdre avec ça... Au moins, s'ils se prenaient en grippe, aucun d'eux n'aurait la stupide idée de les suivre.

Kyoya emboîta le pas à Ginga. Son rival n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'avance. Il pourrait le rattraper rapidement, s'il le souhaitait. Il n'en fit rien. Il avança tranquillement, conservant la distance qui les séparait. Ginga ne s'arrêta qu'une fois près du fleuve. Le vent faisait voler son écharpe.

\- Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Sa voix était atone. Il ne faisait pas semblant avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La voix de Kyoya s'était adoucie sans qu'il le décide. C'était horrible.

\- Tu me cries dessus sans raison. Comment ça pourrait aller ?

\- Il te faut plus que ça, d'habitude.

Kyoya pouvait élever la voix autant qu'il le voulait, lancer les mots les plus acérés, le Ginga qu'il avait appris à connaître ne cédait jamais. Il continuait de le regarder des les yeux, sans même ciller, sans esquisser le plus petit mouvement de recul. Peu importait à quel point sa rage était forte, il lui répondait avec calme jusqu'à traverser toutes ses couches de colère et l'apaiser.

Les épaules de Ginga s'affaissèrent, comme si un poids s'y était ajouté. Il se retourna lentement. Ses yeux était teintés d'une telle tristesse que Kyoya le ressentit physiquement.

Ginga leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, comme s'il y cherchait du réconfort ou y puisait des forces. Il respira profondément puis baissa la tête vers lui. Kyoya réduisit la distance qui les séparait d'un pas, sans réfléchir.

\- Je ne voulais que rien ne change... Je sais que tu vas trouver ça idiot mais j'imaginais que nous serions toujours ensemble et pourtant... vous partez tous.

\- Je suis là, moi.

Les paroles franchirent les lèvres de Kyoya avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir, ou ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Une douce surprise s'empara de l'expression de Ginga. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Je suis ton rival, continua Kyoya. Ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Qu'importe ce qui nous attend...

Kyoya ne laisserait rien se mettre entre eux. Il combattrait, même, s'il le fallait et réduirait à néant tous les obstacles voulant les séparer.

\- C'est vrai mais...

Ginga se tut et le dévisagea, pensif. Il secoua la tête puis un sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres. D'une sincérité pure, il créait plus de lumière que les millions d'astres présents dans le ciel.

\- C'est vrai. Merci.

Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance.

\- Tu viendras à Koma ?

\- Tant que je n'ai pas à partager une chambre avec Yû.

Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit et se teinta d'amusement.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya restait dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée à Koma. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il lisait un dossier de la TC. C'était simple, et d'un ennui mortel. Cependant, ça valait toujours mieux que d'errer dans les couloirs et de tomber sur l'un des amis de Ginga. Ils étaient tous logés dans le même bâtiment. Benkei, Yû, Tithi, Kenta, Tsubasa, Madoka et Yûki. Sans compter que Hyoma traînait lui aussi dans les parages. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps en leur compagnie pour les dix prochaines années – au moins !

Kyoya laissa échapper un soupir. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le dossier. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait reprendre son entraînement.

Il entendit un bruit sec puis vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il retroussa les babines, prêt à incendier la personne assez stupide pour venir envahir _son_ espace sans prévenir. Sa colère céda à l'agacement quand il reconnut son rival. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait. C'était le cas, techniquement, mais Kyoya considérait que ce n'était pas une raison.

\- Kyoya est-ce que... ?

Le rouquin s'interrompit pour le dévisager, bouche bée. Kyoya se hérissa. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu portes des lunettes ?

Le corps de Kyoya se crispa. Il avait complètement oublié... Il les enleva précipitamment et adressa un regard noir à Ginga. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Son rival continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux et un air complètement sidéré.

\- T'as un problème ? grogna Kyoya.

\- Est-ce que tu me vois flou là ? demanda Ginga en agitant les doigts.

La paupière de Kyoya tressauta. Il se moquait de lui ?

\- Non, mais ça rendrait ton visage moins insupportable.

L'abruti sourit. À croire qu'il n'avait pas compris ses paroles.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur le dossier, les sourcils froncés. Quel crétin. Il lui faisait perdre son temps. Et dire qu'il avait accepté de venir de son plein gré.

Ginga eut l'audace de rire. Il se moquait clairement de lui. C'était de mal en pis.

\- Quoi encore ? fit Kyoya en levant la tête vers lui.

\- T'as besoin de tes lunettes, non ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur le dossier, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand Ginga s'approcha, ni quand il sentit un poids sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Le contact de la peau de Ginga le brûla.

Indifférent à son trouble, Ginga récupéra ses lunettes. Il en déplia les branches. Kyoya suivait ses mouvements des yeux, fascinés, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Ginga se pencha vers lui. Il replaça les lunettes sur son visage puis dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux, brossant sa joue. La gorge de Kyoya s'assécha. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu sais, même avec, tu as toujours l'air aussi sauvage et dangereux.

Le regard de Ginga se posa sur une de ses cicatrices. Il suivit la marque du pouce, pensif. Le souffle de Kyoya se bloqua dans sa gorge. Finalement, Ginga détacha ses mains de son visage. Il quitta son lit et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Kyoya ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore son contact sur sa peau.

Ginga s'immobilisa. Il se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que le repas est prêt. Tu veux venir ?

\- J'ai... un truc à terminer.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Kyoya porta la main à sa joue, troublé.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya avait toujours su qu'il dirigerait l'entreprise familiale un jour. Ça ne le tentait pas particulièrement, mais cette entreprise était à _lui_. C'était à lui de s'en occuper, pas à des abrutis totalement incompétents qui trouveraient le moyen de la détruire en deux secondes. Son instinct était excellent, son intelligence acérée. Il ne se laissait pas embobiner par de vulgaires paroles. Il n'hésitait pas à agir. Il se battait de toutes ses forces pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et, surtout, il n'aurait d'ordres à recevoir de personnes. Cet avantage était non négligeable. Il haïssait les ordres et avait beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité.

Tant qu'à avoir une vie aussi rangée, aussi _sage_, il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de vivre comme il l'entendait. Il était parti en voyage, bien décidé à prouver ses compétences de blader, à prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul, sans l'aide de personne. Il voulait des victoires dont il serait le seul à se féliciter, qui reposeraient uniquement sur lui. Aucun blader digne de ce nom ne comptait sur les compétences des autres.

Il avait recouru à de l'aide financière de temps en temps, pour financer ses voyages, les billets de transport, la nourriture voire les hôtels s'il s'arrêtait en ville. Le temps perdu à chercher ou gagner de l'argent était du temps où l'on ne s'entraînait pas. Par contre, il n'avait jamais utilisé l'argent de sa famille pour s'acheter les dernières innovations marketing du Beyblade ou payer des entraînements derniers cris. Tout ça lui semblait bien ridicule et dérisoire.

Évidemment, en partant de chez lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre de telles aventures. Tout ça grâce à cet imbécile de Ginga...

Kyoya eut un demi sourire. Ginga, qui en savait beaucoup sur sa situation et qui, pourtant, ne le trouvait pas changé.

_Tu as toujours l'air aussi sauvage et dangereux._

Ginga lui avait prononcé des paroles alors qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de travailler, avec ces stupides lunettes sur le nez. Il l'avait dit avec une telle sincérité que Kyoya n'en doutait pas. Il savait que c'était vrai. Surtout que Ginga l'avait vu dans ses pires moments, quand il était bien au-delà de la sauvagerie.

Sa main se porta à sa joue. L'attitude de Ginga envers lui l'avait troublé, mais pas dérangé, et c'était un problème. Il était censé maintenir tout le monde à distance, ne pas avoir besoin, ni même envie de compagnie. Et pourtant...

Comme si penser à lui l'avait convoqué, Ginga apparut devant lui. Son sourire incomparable brillait sur son visage. Kyoya baissa vivement le bras et fit mine de se concentrer sur ses feuilles, gêné.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- T'en as pas assez de rester à l'écart ?

\- C'est moins pénible que la compagnie.

Ginga parut amusé. Il s'approcha de lui, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils étaient installés sur un perron en bois, en face d'une vaste forêt. Malgré la nature qui les entourait, Kyoya entendait distinctement les amis de Ginga s'affairer de l'autre côté de la maison. Ils étaient tellement bruyants.

Un cri de joie perçant, provenant de Yû, vint souligner son constat.

Le rouquin étendit ses jambes devant lui. Kyoya glissa un regard dans sa direction. Ginga était si à l'aise en sa compagnie qu'un observateur extérieur, qui ne les connaissait pas, serait sans doute incapable d'imaginer les combats acharnés qu'ils menaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était quelque peu déconcertant.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'endroits plus calmes que ça près de Koma.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Ginga eut un sourire. Il se pencha jusqu'à s'appuyer contre son épaule.

\- Tu voudrais voir ?

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Ginga se leva d'un bond léger. Il semblait incroyablement plus heureux ici qu'à Bey-City.

Le cœur de Kyoya se serra. Et s'il décidait de rester ? Koma était reclus. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de venir le défier, bien sûr, rien ne pourrait jamais l'en empêcher. Aucun obstacle. Aucune distance. Aucun adversaire.

Mais ils se verraient moins souvent.

Kyoya se mit debout, écartant ces pensées. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Ginga prenne cette décision. Il avait peut-être vécu à Koma pendant son enfance, mais ce n'était pas sa maison. Sa véritable place était à Bey-City. Auprès de ses amis. Auprès de lui.

Il suivit Ginga jusqu'au seuil de la forêt.

\- Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, grommela-t-il.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas.

Ils franchirent le couvert des arbres. Au bout de quelques pas, déjà, ils semblaient coupés du reste du monde. Les bruits de la forêt avaient remplacé ceux du village. Brindilles et feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pas. Le vent se faufilait dans les feuillages, oranges, dorés et rouges, emmenant avec lui des feuilles multicolores. Ils étaient entourés par la nature. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de civilisation. Le genre de lieux que Kyoya appréciait.

Le murmure d'un cours d'eau parvint à ses oreilles. Des éclats argentés scintillaient entre les arbres. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, se frayant un chemin parmi la végétation, et se retrouvèrent devant une rivière. Ginga bondit sur un rocher qui en perçait le centre et se propulsa sur la rive opposée, sans perdre l'équilibre. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il connaissait les lieux par cœur, qu'il en avait parcouru chaque parcelle de long en large pendant d'innombrables heures.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un éclat de défi, reconnaissable entre tous, brillait dans ses yeux.

_Tss. Comme si c'est difficile. Ça ne vaut rien à côté du Wolf Canyon._

Kyoya le rejoignit très facilement, en effectuant deux bonds, sans même prendre d'élan. Son parcours avait été fluide, dépourvu du moindre à-coup. Le sourire de Ginga s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Kyoya fit mine de l'ignorer. Il partageait son bien-être, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Ginga s'en aperçoive.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelque chose lui dit que Ginga l'avait parfaitement compris seul.

Ils continuèrent leur progression au cœur de la forêt, côte à côte. Kyoya profitait de la nature environnante et de la présence de Ginga. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient rivaux. Ce serait un peu contradictoire de rester collé l'un à l'autre, même si, ces derniers temps, Kyoya remarquait que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ginga lui effleura le bras. Kyoya lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ginga respectait de moins en moins son espace vital.

Ginga ralentit l'allure puis s'arrêta. Kyoya fit de même.

\- C'est un des mes endroits préférés.

Kyoya détacha son regard de lui pour observer le paysage. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas du vide, ce qui expliquait son avertissement silencieux. En-dessous de la falaise, s'étendait une mer de feuillages. Tous les dégradés de l'automne y étaient représentés avec, çà et là, le vert sombre des arbres persistants. Des montagnes se découpaient devant l'horizon, les enfermant dans un cocon, à l'écart du reste du monde. Et le ciel. Une vaste portion de la voûte céleste était visible, s'étendant bien au-delà des montagnes au loin. Kyoya n'était pas étonné que Ginga aimait cet endroit. En pleine nuit, le spectacle des étoiles devait être impressionnant.

\- C'est un endroit parfait pour regarder les étoiles, lui dit Ginga, confirmant ses pensées.

Un demi-sourire courba ses lèvres. Il le connaissait bien, lui aussi.

\- On devrait revenir, ce soir.

Kyoya le regarda. Ginga ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Une vague de satisfaction glissa sur lui. Ça devrait toujours être ainsi. Juste Ginga et lui. Comme pendant leurs combats, comme quand ils parlaient de Beyblade.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Tu comptes faire une réunion ?

Ginga ne le quitta pas des yeux mais son expression s'adoucit.

\- Non. Juste toi, et moi.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord.

Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas ses amis dans les parages, quelle raison avait-il de refuser ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga était fier de son idée. Il affichait un immense sourire. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Même si ça ne durerait que quelques jours, pendant ce séjour à Koma, il était entouré de ses amis. Les avoir rassemblés ainsi autour de lui était agréable. Ça ressemblait à un des rares moments de calme qu'ils étaient parvenus à voler entre deux quêtes. Il n'avait pas à craindre de tomber sur un journaliste au détour d'un chemin ni se préoccuper de sauver le monde. Il pouvait tout simplement profiter de l'instant. C'était parfait.

Et Kyoya était présent aussi.

Le sourire de Ginga s'agrandit si possible. Bien sûr, ses amis continuaient de parler de leurs projets pour le futur. Ils n'allaient pas tout arrêter comme ça. Quand ils étaient réunis ainsi, qu'ils se taquinaient et se conseillaient sans hésitation ni gêne, ça ne paraissait pas diamétralement opposé à leur vie d'avant. Ils étaient là, les uns pour les autres. Et ça changeait tout.

Yûki et Tithi étaient ravis de découvrir Koma. Leurs yeux brillaient quand Ginga leur faisait découvrir les différents terrains d'entraînement et que Yû s'empressait de leur faire une démonstration. Quand l'adolescent n'utilisait pas sa toupie, il demandait des idées pour la prochaine destination de ses voyages, qu'il ferait en compagnie de Tithi. Ginga était heureux de le voir s'amuser autant et, surtout, ne plus être seul. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il méritait sa part de bonheur.

Kenta continuait de partager son temps entre le B-Pit et l'AMBB, tout en poursuivant ses études. Il demandait des conseils à Madoka et Tsubasa, qui grimpaient peu à peu les échelons et développaient leurs activités – et, évidemment, chacun essayait de le convaincre de travailler pour lui. Benkei réfléchissait à son projet de restaurant, même si on sentait un certain regret à l'idée de ne plus suivre Kyoya dans ses voyages. Yû insistait pour qu'il se concentre davantage sur les desserts, quitte à laisser tomber les autres recettes. Hyoma appréciait leur compagnie et le tourbillon de vie qui les accompagnait.

Et Kyoya.

Il ne leur parlait pas de ses projets professionnels. Si quelqu'un lui posait une question sur le futur, il se contentait de répondre qu'il vaincrait Ginga, ce qui faisait naître un sourire sur son visage. Il faisait toujours preuve de cette incroyable assurance qui le caractérisait. Il avait beau avancer sur une nouvelle voie, il traçait son propre chemin, tout en restant fidèle à lui-même.

D'ailleurs, comme à son habitude, il montrait qu'il ne faisait pas totalement partie de leur groupe. Il passait de nombreux moments en leur compagnie, bien entendu, mais il en passait aussi à l'écart, seul. Ginga aurait adoré qu'il reste avec eux davantage mais il savait quelle chance c'était qu'il ait accepté de participer à ce voyage. Il tenait tellement à son image de lion solitaire...

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Il était encore d'un bleu vif, parsemé de quelques nuages. La nuit ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures. Pourtant, il ressentit un élan de bonheur à la simple perspective de la soirée qu'il passerait en compagnie de son rival, sous les étoiles.

* * *

XXX

* * *

À peine la nuit commença-t-elle à tomber que Ginga se dirigea vers leur point de rendez-vous. Les étoiles les plus vaillantes s'imposaient face aux derniers rayons du soleil. Ginga eut un sourire tandis qu'il se glissait sous le couvert des arbres. Elles représentaient le monde du Beyblade à la perfection. Pas seulement parce que les spectres des toupies rendaient hommage aux constellations, ni parce que celles des bladers légendaires renfermaient de _véritables_ fragments d'étoile, mais pour la simple raison que leurs interactions reflétaient le monde du Beyblade à la perfection.

Ginga marcha jusqu'à la falaise. Kyoya n'était pas encore présent. Ça ne le surprenait pas. Les étoiles n'étaient pas encore apparues et ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver en avance.

Ginga s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, la tête levée vers la voûte céleste pour attendre. Les quelques nuages qui se promenaient dans le ciel étaient majoritairement d'un bleu sombre, avec quelques marques roses qui soulignaient leurs formes. Le ciel s'assombrit progressivement. Dès que le soleil disparut de l'horizon, le monde et son ambiance changèrent soudainement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton. Les étoiles et les planètes se révélèrent aux yeux de Ginga. Innombrables, elles ne représentaient pourtant qu'une infimes partie de celles qui peuplaient l'univers. Il eut un sourire.

Des feuilles bruissèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Une silhouette apparut en périphérie de son champ de vision. Ginga détacha son attention du ciel étoilé. Son sourire s'accentua quand Kyoya s'installa à côté de lui, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre lui. C'était bien attentionné de sa part d'avoir signalé sa présence.

Ginga reporta son attention sur le ciel.

Quelle magnifique soirée.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya bouillonnait d'impatience. Le voyage à Koma avait retardé ses projets, repoussant le moment où il serait libéré de ses obligations et où il pourrait s'occuper de choses importantes – autrement dit, de son entraînement. Leone aussi, en avait assez d'attendre. Kyoya avait beau profiter de chaque instant de libre pour se renforcer, ça n'avait rien de comparable à leurs errances dans les espaces sauvages, où chaque seconde était un entraînement, une preuve de leurs capacités. Ils avaient hâte de repartir. Ils pourraient repousser un peu plus leurs limites, dépasser leurs propres forces et atteindre un nouveau pallier de puissance pour vaincre leur rival.

Pourtant, Kyoya ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé à la demande de Ginga. Il mourrait avant de l'avouer mais ce séjour n'avait pas été si pénible.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga était heureux. La petite virée à Koma lui avait redonné de l'optimisme pour leur futur.

À moins que ça n'ait été les paroles de Kyoya, juste avant. Il n'avait pas ressenti une seule baisse de moral depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne quitterait pas ses côtés et resterait à jamais son rival.

Ginga eut un sourire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la TC. Kyoya ne tarderait pas à terminer son travail aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas manquer sa sortie.

La rue dans laquelle se trouvait l'entreprise était calme. Ginga s'adossa au mur qui en entourait la propriété pour attendre. Il arrangea machinalement son écharpe puis laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Kyoya ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Ginga entendit des pas. Il se redressa. Kyoya sortit du parking, les sourcils froncés, grondant. D'une main, il desserrait sa cravate émeraude. Tout ne s'était pas bien passé.

Le regard, d'un océan tumultueux, se riva sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ginga ne s'offusqua pas de l'agressivité apparente. Il sourit.

\- Bonjour Kyoya.

Son rival s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sa voix était déjà plus calme.

\- Je suis venu te voir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

Les yeux, si sauvages, s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Sa surprise, si sincère, si ingénue, adoucissait toute son expression et lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. La moue agacée habituelle de Kyoya réapparut.

\- Si tu as du temps à perdre avec ce genre de formalité.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon temps, avec toi.

Kyoya le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Ginga ne s'en lassait pas. Les émotions de son rival s'y déchaînaient avec une telle intensité.

Sans donner d'avertissement, Kyoya reprit sa route. Ginga lui emboîta le pas et calqua son allure à la sienne. Il attendit qu'ils aient quitté la rue et que le siège de la TC ait disparu pour lancer la discussion :

\- Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?

Kyoya glissa son regard vers lui. Il soupira brièvement et se remit à regarder droit devant lui. Ginga commençait à croire qu'il ignorerait délibérément la question et s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sujet lorsqu'il répondit finalement :

\- Les gens sont trop lents.

Voilà donc le problème.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui vas trop vite ?

Kyoya savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et comment atteindre son objectif. Il ne prenait sûrement pas la peine de s'expliquer ou de laisser aux autres la possibilité de comprendre où il se dirigeait.

\- Le travail d'équipe, c'est pas mon truc. Ce serait plus simple et efficace si je pouvais travailler seul. Les autres ne font que me ralentir.

\- Tu es un peu dur là, non ?

Kyoya le regarda avec exaspération, comme s'il racontait n'importe quoi et qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien. Ginga haussa les épaules sans s'en formaliser.

\- Je voudrais juste que _certains_ soient capables de suivre le rythme. Ce n'est pas trop demandé.

Ginga appuya son index contre son épaule, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas battu. J'arrive à tenir la cadence.

Le défi envahit l'expression de Kyoya. Un demi-sourire courba ses lèvres.

\- Pour l'instant. À notre prochain duel, je t'écraserai.

\- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

Les épaules de Kyoya se détendirent. Ginga sourit. Si seulement tout pouvait toujours être aussi simple...

* * *

XXX

* * *

Depuis leur retour de Koma, Kyoya avait laissé une certaine routine rythmer sa vie, sans réellement s'en apercevoir.

Il se levait tôt, prenait le temps qu'il pouvait pour s'entretenir et garder Leone en forme, avant de partir au travail. Là, il mettait le Beyblade de côté – autant qu'il en était capable, comme le prouvaient certaines anecdotes – et se consacrait à l'entreprise. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il comprenait vite ce qu'il avait à faire et comment obtenir le meilleur résultat le plus rapidement possible. Le véritable problème, c'étaient les gens. Ils le ralentissaient.

Ensuite, il sortait et retrouvait Ginga qui l'attendait dehors. Généralement, ils partaient se promener. Ensemble. Dès qu'ils se séparaient, Kyoya retournait s'entraîner jusqu'à l'heure de dormir.

Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était entraîné. Il avait travaillé. Et, alors qu'il sortait de l'entreprise d'un pas léger, il aperçut son seul et unique rival, Ginga Hagane.

Sauf que ce jour était différent des autres.

Aujourd'hui, il repartait _réellement_ s'entraîner.

Ginga se redressa pendant que Kyoya s'approchait de lui. Ils se firent face. Kyoya ne se lassait jamais de croiser son regard. Il était si vif, si lumineux. Il renfermait tant de force.

\- Je repars entraîner Leone.

\- Alors, le moment est venu.

Ginga lui sourit. Un sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Kyoya savait qu'il devrait s'en exaspérer. Ginga donnait l'impression de sourire tout le temps, que c'était son expression par défaut, même si c'était loin d'être vrai. Ce sourire, si inébranlable qu'il en était presque insupportable, attirait les gens à lui, lui permettait de tracer son propre chemin et de détruire tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de cette dernière soirée de calme. Après, tu seras trop inquiet de mon retour pour faire quoi que ce soit.

La surprise passa brièvement sur son expression. Il ancra son regard à celui de Kyoya, semblant y chercher quelque chose. Kyoya se demanda ce dont il s'agissait.

Le sourire de Ginga revint.

\- Soit. Profitons de cette soirée.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le monde de Ginga se résumait au Beyblade.

C'était sa passion, ce qui lui avait permis de forger tant de liens, de rencontrer tant de personnes incroyables. Chaque moment de sa vie était rythmé par le Beyblade. Son enfance à Koma, partagée entre les sorties avec son père et les jeux avec Hyoma. Sa profonde solitude. Sa quête de vengeance. Sa rencontre avec ses amis : Kenta, Madoka et Benkei, Tsubasa et Yû. Sa rencontre avec Kyoya, son rival. Les tournois, les voyages, les quêtes. L'amusement, la douleur, la passion et la rage. Sans le Beyblade, sa vie aurait été bien terne. Vide. Creuse. Solitaire. Il n'aurait pas fait toutes ces rencontres ni vécu toutes ses aventures.

Ses amis comprenaient, bien sûr. Après tout, c'était grâce au Beyblade qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais, hormis quelques exceptions, ils arrêtaient peu à peu de combattre. Ils se tournaient vers d'autres manières de contribuer à ce monde si important pour eux, avec moins d'aventures et de dangers, notamment en encourageant la nouvelle génération. Ginga les admirait. Par leurs actions, ils continuaient de montrer leur esprit de blader. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, il serait incapable d'arrêter les combats. Seule la mort pourrait l'empêcher de se lancer dans des duels aux côtés de Pegasus.

Ginga eut un sourire. Kyoya était sans aucun doute celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Ils partageaient la même passion pour le Beyblade, la même rage de vaincre, le même lien indéfectible avec leurs toupies. Ginga l'avait compris à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. C'était ce qui lui avait donné envie de le combattre, de le défier. Son esprit du blader brûlait dans ses yeux, même à l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore son existence. Il transparaissait dans chacun de ses combats. Il avait un esprit du blader incomparable et il en apportait la preuve à chacune de ses actions.

\- T'en as pas marre de sourire tout le temps ?

Malgré les paroles acerbes, le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Il détacha son regard du ciel étoilé pour le poser sur son seul et unique rival. Assis à côté de lui, les jambes à demi-pliées, il affichait un air renfrogné, son expression par défaut.

\- Tu ne souris pas beaucoup toi. Ça équilibre.

Ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Kyoya se renfrogna un peu plus mais Ginga ne s'y fiait pas : après tout, s'il l'ennuyait tant que ça, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps.

\- Je pensais à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir rencontré un blader tel que toi.

Un blader dont l'esprit brûlait de passion. Qui aimait l'esprit de sa toupie et qui ne la considérait pas comme un outil mais comme un compagnon – la raison pour laquelle un véritable blader ne se sentait jamais seul.

Bien sûr, ses amis aussi aimaient le Beyblade et leurs toupies. Et, quoi que le futur leur réserve, quels que soient les chemins qu'ils décident de suivre, rien n'effacerait les liens qu'ils avaient créé. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Si tu crois que me flatter t'épargneras, tu rêves.

\- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie. C'est la vérité.

\- Ouais, ben, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser.

Ginga laissa échapper un rire. Il ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le Beyblade, incapable de comprendre la passion des combats et le besoin d'aventures, incapable de comprendre le lien qui unissait un blader à sa toupie.

\- Crétin, grogna Kyoya, l'air agacé.

Il ne partait toujours pas.

\- Combattre, c'est toute notre vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as vraiment besoin d'énoncer une évidence pareille ?

Ginga le regarda. Sous son agressivité constante, les sentiments de Kyoya étaient terriblement évidents. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas les remarquer plus tôt. Ils étaient si forts, si intenses, qu'il avait l'impression que Kyoya les hurlait. Ginga s'était trop focalisé sur ses paroles, sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de son équipe, pour en voir le sens. Kyoya ne voulait pas être son équipier. Il voulait qu'il le voie, qu'il le regarde. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était différent de tous les autres, y compris ses amis.

Ginga n'avait pas besoin qu'il parte si loin pour le remarquer. Il était unique. Même s'il était resté à ses côtés tout au long de leurs aventures, Ginga n'aurait vu que ça.

Quand il y repensait, chacune de ses paroles clamaient ses sentiments. Son attachement à leur lien. Et il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il disait.

Kyoya apparaissait toujours quand il avait besoin de lui. Il lui avait confié ses forces pendant l'Ultime Bataille. Il était venu le sauver après son départ si fracassant des sélections des Championnats du Monde – pour disparaître aussitôt. Il avait abandonné son entraînement à la suite de ces mêmes championnats pour lui apporter son aide et lui avait épargné des combats énergivores. Et il était revenu pendant la quête des bladers légendaires... Kyoya ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Parfois, leurs chemins divergeaient mais ils finissaient toujours par se rejoindre pour n'en former qu'un.

Ses yeux brillaient de passion et de rage. Derrière, Ginga apercevait une question qu'il ne cessait de poser, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et son cœur y répondait avec force, inlassablement. Était-ce suffisant ?

Ginga posa sa main sur celle de Kyoya. Son rival haussa un sourcil. Il observa quelques instants leurs mains liées puis riva de nouveau son regard sur lui. Sous l'océan de férocité et de rage, il y avait toujours la même question. Ginga lui sourit. Les sentiments de Kyoya étaient si évidents... et les siens aussi. Ginga ne craignait pas leur force, ni leur sauvagerie. Il les acceptait. Il les accueillait à bras ouverts. Kyoya n'avait aucun besoin de changer. Ginga acceptait tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Kyoya regarda de nouveau leurs mains, un air songeur sur le visage. Ginga sourit un peu plus. Les épaules de Kyoya se relâchèrent. Il hocha la tête, de façon presque imperceptible. Ginga replia légèrement les doigts pour envelopper la main de Kyoya.

\- Tu reviendras.

Kyoya riva son regard au sien. Un océan tumultueux, de tous ses sentiments, s'y débattait. Ginga y plongea sans appréhension.

\- Toujours.

Ginga sourit si fort que ses joues lui firent mal. Kyoya dut s'être trouvé trop sentimental car il détacha son regard de lui et le posa sur le ciel étoilé, qu'il se faisait un devoir d'ignorer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Si Ginga avait pu, il aurait souri davantage.

Il leva lui aussi la tête vers la voûte étoilée, sans lâcher la main de Kyoya. Demain, ou plus certainement dès ce soir, Kyoya partirait loin pour s'entraîner. Il ne voyait pas de meilleure façon de passer ce temps qu'en restant à ses côtés.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya regarda le canyon qui s'étendait à ses pieds et creusait la roche comme une immense cicatrice. Il leva légèrement la tête. Ce paysage inhospitalier s'étendait à perte de vue. Où que ses yeux se posent, ils tombaient sur une terre dure, sèche, qui n'attendait que d'écorcher sa peau. Il inspira profondément. L'air lui-même était sec. Il faisait face à une nature hostile, qui déployait toute son ingéniosité pour repousser les humains et leur civilisation.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Savourant ces retrouvailles, Kyoya longea tranquillement le bord de la falaise. À son retour, il vaincrait Ginga et Pegasus.

Ginga Hagane. Son rival. La seule personne qu'il désirait réellement vaincre. Malgré son apparence frêle, presque fragile, il renfermait une puissance incomparable. Kyoya adorait se mesurer à lui. C'était le seul contre qui il pouvait – _devait_ – utiliser toutes ses forces et celles de Leone. Il pouvait se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille, sans craindre d'être coupé dans son élan, sans risquer de subir de déception. Après tout, Ginga était le premier à lui avoir fait goûter l'amertume de la défaite... Il était son objectif ultime.

Il avait subi d'autres défaites, d'autres bladers s'étaient révélés plus... forts que lui. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui faisait ressentir la même chose que Ginga. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait qu'il consacre des jours, des mois, des _années _à s'entraîner pour les surpasser. Il n'y avait que Ginga. Il y avait toujours eu et il aurait toujours uniquement Ginga Hagane. Les combats contre lui étaient intenses. Kyoya adorait se confronter à sa puissance et celle de Pegasus. Et un jour – il le _savait_, il le sentait au plus profond de ses os et de sa chair – il le vaincrait. Il prouverait leur supériorité, à Leone et lui.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple.

Malgré ses interminables discours sur l'amitié et le travail d'équipe, Ginga était parvenu à attirer son respect. Pire. Kyoya ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter quand il se lançait dans une de ses grandes déclarations. Il était si passionné, si sincère... Chacune de ses paroles provenait de son cœur et résonnait dans celui de Kyoya. Kyoya qui lui accordait toute son attention, ne perdant pas un seul de ses mots, un seul de ses gestes. Comme hypnotisé.

Quand il s'en rendait compte, ça l'agaçait profondément. Personne ne devrait être capable d'exercer une telle emprise sur lui. Pas même Ginga.

Heureusement, personne n'y faisait attention.

Ginga lui avait appris l'existence de l'esprit du blader et son importance. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde du Beyblade, lui avait montré la force du lien qui l'unissait à Leone, et, avant que Kyoya ne s'en rende compte, son monde gravitait autour de Ginga. Il était parti une première fois à sa recherche, lui qui ne se lançait jamais à la poursuite de personne, lui qui était toujours celui que l'on suivait. Il était parti avec des gens dont il ne connaissait rien et qui avaient toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, lui qui ne se plaçait jamais sur un pied d'égalité avec autrui. Il avait fait tout ça pour le retrouver, alors qu'ils n'avaient combattu que deux fois.

Et qu'il avait perdu. Les deux fois.

Ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire, pour Kyoya, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lancer dans des quêtes dont il se moquait éperdument, juste parce que Ginga les menait. Il y avait des milliards de personnes sur Terre pourquoi ce serait à lui de prendre les responsabilités de tout le monde ? Ils n'avaient qu'à se bouger un peu, et se défendre seuls. Et s'ils n'en étaient pas capables... eh bien... tant pis pour eux. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'y avait que Ginga pour vouloir sauver tout le monde et considérer que c'était son devoir.

Kyoya lui ouvrait la voie, terrassant les ennemis qui voulaient le ralentir et l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Contre les jumeaux Gemios. Contre le détenteur de Poséidon. Contre le maître de Kerbecs. Contre Dynamis. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait des combats plus intéressants plus loin, il n'était pas tenté de les mener. Il voulait juste que Ginga se débarrasse au plus vite de ses ennemis, pour ne faire attention qu'à lui.

Kyoya l'avait même accompagné à la recherche des bladers légendaires. Tant que personne n'avait fait de remarques, il avait pu continuer d'agir comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Comme s'il était toujours un lion solitaire qui voyageait seul, qui comptait uniquement sur sa propre force et qui n'avait besoin de personne. Seulement, Aguma s'était permis de briser son illusion. Il ne voulait _pas_ compter sur les autres. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la force, c'était une croyance de Ginga à laquelle il n'adhérait pas. Et, pire, on lui avait parlé de _destin_. Il était le seul à choisir la voie qu'il suivait. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le forcer dans une direction. C'était son propre choix.

Il était parti, pour le prouver. Puis il était revenu. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginga préférait perdre son temps avec ces bêtises plutôt que l'affronter. Il avait décidé de lui prêter sa force, de le débarrasser lui-même des obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route, quitte à obéir au _destin_, pour Ginga puisse enfin se préoccuper de choses d'importance.

Accepter son défi.

Être son rival.

Leur monde ne devrait se résumer qu'à ça. Aux combats Beyblade. À la mesure de leurs forces et de leurs volontés respectives. Jusqu'au jour où, c'était certain, Kyoya les surpasserait enfin, Ginga et Pegasus, avec son Leone.

Il le lui avait clairement dit, sans demi-mots, avant de lui confier le pouvoir de Leone. Il avait parlé de leur histoire et du lien si particulier qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, et même au-delà, simplement parce que c'était Ginga.

Et ça compliquait les choses d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas. Ginga était son rival. Il voulait le vaincre. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation là-dessus. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il mentirait s'il prétendait le contraire. D'ailleurs, les derniers jours passés en sa compagnie le prouvaient. Il avait accepté de rester avec lui, d'innombrables heures. Juste à savourer sa présence. Ginga, qui empiétait de plus en plus sur son espace vital, se permettait de le toucher, sans le déranger pourtant, sans qu'il ait envie de le repousser.

Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, que Ginga avait prise. Il secoua la tête. Il ne comptait pas se polluer l'esprit avec ce genre de questions pour l'instant. Il devait profiter du Wolf Canyon et de toutes les possibilités d'entraînement qu'il avait à lui offrir. Il se renforcerait, parviendrait à repousser ses limites et, à son retour, vaincrait _son_ rival.

…surtout qu'une part de lui connaissait déjà la réponse.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya reviendrait. Il revenait toujours.

Voilà ce que le cœur de Ginga chantait pendant que son rival s'entraînait, à des lieux de lui. La distance qui les séparait n'affaiblissait pas la force de leur lien. Les jours qui passaient non plus. Ginga faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pour pouvoir offrir à Kyoya le combat qu'il méritait. Il s'entraînait, veillait à la bonne santé de Pegasus. Il utiliserait toutes ses forces lors de ce duel, et bien plus encore. Il était hors de question qu'il perde contre lui.

Il passait du temps avec ses amis, aussi, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il profitait de chaque instant, sachant qu'ils auraient bientôt de nouvelles activités, chronophages, sachant qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait se lancer à la poursuite de la Nébuleuse Noire pour la freiner dans ses plans – et, peut-être, l'arrêter définitivement.

Après une journée chargée, Ginga avançait sur les bords du canal, profitant du calme ambiant. Le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait. Les jours raccourcissaient. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus passer des nuits entières à l'extérieur.

Une brise froide courut sur sa peau. Légère, douce, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les rafales puissantes que Leone déchaînait. Pourtant, elle sonnait comme un avant-goût de leur prochaine rencontre. Un avertissement. Un promesse. Un éclat de leur futur, qu'elle laissait entrevoir.

Kyoya reviendrait.

Ginga sourit.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Ginga Hagane.

La voix vibrait de puissance, sans crier, et détachait chaque syllabe, les remplissant de signification.

Le rouquin s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir. Son cœur manqua un bond. Un frisson le parcourut. Il leva la tête en direction de la voix et s'aperçut, sans surprise, de la présence de Kyoya. Un sourire aurait sans doute illuminé son visage si l'air ne vibrait pas d'électricité. L'heure du combat approchait.

Perché sur le toit d'un immeuble de deux étages, Kyoya le pointa du doigt, une main posée sur la hanche.

\- Il est temps de régler nos comptes, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je prendrai ma revanche et t'écraserai. Tu n'auras d'autres choix que de t'incliner devant ma force et devant celle de Leone.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua.

\- Ne rêve pas. Je ne perdrai pas contre toi.

Un demi-sourire dévoila les crocs de Kyoya tandis qu'il prenait un air supérieur. Il fit lentement descendre son bras contre lui.

\- Je ne rêve pas. C'est un fait.

Kyoya fit une pause, sans cesser de le regarder. Le cœur de Ginga se débattait dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Retrouve-moi sur les Terres Désolées, quand le soleil sera haut dans le ciel. Ne me fais pas attendre.

\- Pegasus et moi acceptons ton défi, déclara Ginga en sortant sa toupie pour la montrer à son rival.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua.

\- Tu peux amener autant de spectateurs que tu veux mais, souviens-toi : ils seront là pour assister à ta défaite.

Il fit un pas en arrière et se fondit dans les ombres. Le cœur de Ginga battait dans tous les sens. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, pour constater avec ennui qu'il fallait patienter de longues heures avant midi. Il voulait se battre contre Kyoya. Se mesurer à la force de Leone. _Maintenant._ Il était certain qu'il lui réservait des surprises, comme à chaque fois. Il s'améliorait rapidement, imaginant sans cesse de nouvelles tactiques et attaques. C'était le meilleur adversaire dont il pouvait rêver. Il avait hâte.

Il entendit un soupir. Quelque peu déstabilisé, il se tourna vers Kenta qui arborait un air sans conviction.

\- Il pourrait pas te provoquer en duel normalement ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ginga, perplexe.

Kenta le regarda. Soupira à nouveau.

\- Rien. Oublie.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya atteignit le lieu de rendez-vous légèrement après l'heure prévue. Ce décalage lui assurerait l'entière attention de Ginga sans leur faire perdre trop de temps. Il ne manquerait pas de respect à son seul et unique rival.

Il avança sans faire de bruit, évitant agilement tous les pièges de cet environnement hostile. Il le connaissait bien pour s'y être entraîné plusieurs fois. Eh oui. Un avantage de terrain. Que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas.

Kyoya aperçut Ginga qui attendait son entrée en scène. Son rival regardait tout autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à le débusquer. Un sourire flotta brièvement sur ses lèvres. Ginga était venu, simplement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

Comme il s'y attendait, il avait amené certains de ses amis avec lui. Kyoya les regarda brièvement. Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Yû, Tithi, Yûki. Le groupe habituel et quelques autres. Rien de surprenant.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur l'unique personne qui comptait. Ginga. Il s'avança. Son rival le remarqua enfin. Son expression s'illumina et une flamme de défi brûla dans ses yeux. L'air entre eux se tendit et se remplit d'électricité. Un demi-sourire incurva les lèvres de Kyoya.

\- Ginga Hagane.

\- Kyoya Tategami.

\- Nous voilà encore face à face mais, cette fois, je te vaincrai. Tu as peut-être remporté l'Ultime Bataille et les Championnats du Monde, tu as peut-être détruit Némésis, mais tu ne me surpasseras pas. Tout ce que j'ai réalisé, tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru, tout cela était dans un seul et unique but : te vaincre. Et aujourd'hui j'y parviendrai enfin. Prépare-toi à goûter l'amertume de la défaite.

Les yeux miel s'embrasèrent. Le plus grand blader du monde était incapable de résister à un défi, surtout quand c'était lui qui le lançait.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Il tendit le bras, montrant le vaste espace qui les entourait. Avec son sol battu, sa végétation rare et ses amoncellements rocheux, il avait quelques similitudes avec le Wolf Canyon, mais était bien plus apprivoisé. Peut-être, qu'un jour, il emmènerait Ginga dans un véritable espace sauvage.

\- Voici notre stadium. Il n'a aucune limite, comme tu peux le voir. Essaies de l'exploiter au mieux et offre-moi un duel décent.

\- J'y compte bien.

Les spectateurs firent des commentaires. Kyoya les ignora. Son monde se résumait à Ginga et lui seul comptait.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'emparèrent de leurs lanceurs et y placèrent leurs toupies. Ils se mirent en position. Le demi-sourire de Kyoya s'accentua, dévoilant un croc. Son impatience se reflétait sur l'expression de Ginga. Ils s'étaient battus de si nombreuses fois qu'ils en étaient presque synchrones. Inventer de nouvelles attaques et élaborer de nouvelles stratégies était primordial pour essayer de surpasser un adversaire qu'on connaissait si bien. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin du décompte pour projeter leurs toupies simultanément, mais ça faisait partie du protocole des combats Beyblade.

\- Trois ! Deux ! Un ! lancèrent-ils en chœur. Hypeeer Vitesse !

Leone et Pegasus fusèrent, éclairs vert et bleu nimbés d'argent. Ils se croisèrent dans les airs, continuèrent leur route et se déposèrent presque aux pieds de l'adversaire avant de se lancer dans une course folle. Leone décrivit un arc de cercle. Kyoya attendit qu'il soit près de lui avant de s'élancer. Un immense terrain s'offrait à eux. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Ginga se jeta immédiatement à sa poursuite, aux côtés de Pegasus. Le demi-sourire de Kyoya réapparut. L'adrénaline envahit ses veines. Ils combattaient. Enfin.

\- J'espère que tu as appris de nouveaux tours à Pegasus depuis la dernière fois. Ce serait très décevant si je gagne parce que tu te laisses aller.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pegasus et moi sommes prêts pour affronter tout ce que tu as à donner.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua. Plus que quelques pas...

\- Ça m'étonnerait : j'exploite chaque seconde que je peux pour m'entraîner. Je ne perds pas mon temps avec des futilités.

Kyoya s'arrêta brusquement, amortissant tout son poids sur un pied, et se retourna pour faire face à Ginga. Leone se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, entre eux. Le spectre apparut, fermement campé sur ses quatre pattes.

\- Rugissement Tempétueux du Lion !

À peine les premières syllabes eurent-elles franchies ses lèvres qu'une immense tornade s'éleva.

\- Pegasus !

Le bey vira de bord juste avant de percuter la tornade, presque en angle droit. Peu de toupies pouvaient réaliser un tel exploit.

Les rafales s'évanouirent. Leone se lança à la poursuite de Pegasus. Il changea à nouveau de direction, s'approchant d'un rocher.

_Je te tiens._

Leone le percuta à ce moment, le prenant par surprise. Pegasus lui offrit à peine de résistance. Il le renvoya vers le rocher qu'il percuta et traversa, le faisant voler en éclats. Un nuage de poussière se souleva. Leone s'y engouffra. Il faudrait bien plus que ça pour arrêter Pegasus.

Kyoya en profita pour regarder Ginga. Il ne pouvait pas résister, n'en avait aucune envie, mais une part de son esprit demeura concentré sur les déplacements de sa toupie. Il étendit les bras.

\- C'est ça la résistance que tu as promis ? Tu me déçois un peu.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas content que je sois tombé dans ton piège ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'y peux rien, si la proie s'affole trop pour voir qu'elle se précipite dans les crocs du lion. D'ailleurs...

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le nuage se dissiper. Un grand nombre de projectiles n'attendaient que d'être utilisés.

\- Leone !

Tout en continuant de zigzaguer entre les morceaux de roche à la poursuite de Pegasus, Leone s'entoura de rafales de vent. À présent, une tornade coursait le bey de l'automne. Elle absorbait tous les débris à sa portée. Encore quelques uns et elle aurait tout le nécessaire pour bombarder Pegasus.

\- Fureur Féroce du Lion !

Avant que Leone ne lance son attaque dévastatrice, Pegasus baissa sa pointe de performance – mode dynamique finale – et se précipita vers lui. Kyoya le regarda faire, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. La toupie contourna la tornade.

\- Pegasus ! Tornade Cosmique !

Elle s'élança de plus en plus vite, augmentant la puissance de la tornade de Leone, essayant de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Leone s'immobilisa pour s'en défaire. Pegasus en profita pour acccroître sa vitesse, bloquant toutes les possibilités de Leone. Les projectiles demeuraient entre les deux murs de vent, effrités par leur puissance, tiraillés entre deux vitesses.

\- Ce défi est à ton goût ?

Kyoya posa une main sur sa hanche et glissa un regard vers son rival. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, teinté d'un éclat victorieux. Comme lui, Ginga n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il menait un combat intense et qu'il gagnait. Dommage pour lui, la victoire serait sienne.

\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si mal. Sauf que ça ne te suffira pas pour gagner.

La tornade de Pegasus commençait à prendre le dessus sur celle de Leone. Elle s'approchait, la resserrait, l'empêchait de s'épanouir. Les seules options qui restaient à Kyoya endommageraient sa toupie et les handicaperaient pour la suite du combat. Mais il y aurait une suite. Tant que Leone tournait, il avait une chance de victoire.

Il opta pour celle qui les défavoriserait moins et qui, pourtant, était la plus spectaculaire.

\- Explosion Dévastatrice du Lion !

Leone se fit violence et donna naissance à deux autres tornades. Elles dansaient au cœur de la tempête de Pegasus, essayant de lui résister.

Les épaules de Ginga se crispèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se tenait sur ses gardes, le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas un coup en l'air.

Les bourrasques s'affaiblirent puis disparurent, englouties par la Tornade Cosmique. Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent un peu plus. Il ne croyait pas avoir gagné. C'était très plaisant pour l'ego de Kyoya. La tornade de Pegasus s'évapora. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de Leone, hormis des pierres disposées en un cercle parfait. Le sourire de Kyoya s'accentua.

\- Où est Leone ?

Kyoya se contenta de pointer le ciel du doigt. Le visage de Ginga se décomposa.

\- Leone ! Frappe du Vent Inversé du Lion !

La toupie émeraude se retourna. Il créa une tornade qui se précipita vers Pegasus. Le bey automnal décrivit un arc de cercle et se dirigea vers les pierres. Il utilisa l'arrête d'une comme tremplin pour s'élancer dans les airs. Son spectre apparut, étendant d'immenses ailes blanches. Kyoya se demandait ce que Ginga comptait faire. Il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à Leone ainsi.

\- Pegasus !

Une aura blanche entoura Pegasus. Il percuta la tornade de Leone avec violence. Les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent. Une onde de choc balaya leurs bladers et les alentours. Kyoya utilisa toute sa concentration pour se maintenir debout. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe.

Lorsque le monde cessa de trembler, Kyoya fouilla le terrain du regard, haletant. Les toupies étaient hors de vue mais Leone tournait toujours. Il le sentait. Et, d'après l'attitude de Ginga, Pegasus aussi.

À peine le nuage commença-t-il à retomber que les adversaires se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils échangèrent coup pour coup, se percutant avec violence. Leone avait beau être de type défense, ses frappes n'étaient pas plus douces que celles de Pegasus. Kyoya commençait à en ressentir les effets sur son corps. Ginga ne se battait avec autant de rage que contre lui. Voilà ce qu'il considérait comme un véritable combat : les bladers devaient s'impliquer et le ressentir dans leur chair. Pas ces mascarades ridicules où deux coups étaient échangés pour désigner un vainqueur.

_Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça._

La Frappe du Vent Inversé du Lion n'avait pas eu le temps d'affaiblir la rotation de Pegasus. Cet échange de coups entamaient leurs deux résistances. Leur force équivalente les menait inévitablement vers un match nul. Kyoya n'avait aucune envie de cette fin. Aujourd'hui, il se démarquerait enfin de Ginga et lui prouverait sa force.

Et ce n'était pas en restant sans agir qu'il atteindrait son objectif.

\- Leone !

La toupie utilisa l'assaut de Pegasus pour s'éloigner vivement. Kyoya se mit à courir. Il entendit Ginga s'indigner derrière lui et se précipiter sur ses pas.

Leone contourna un rocher et se dirigea vers Pegasus de toutes ses forces. Pegasus n'eut pas une hésitation. Ils se percutèrent avec violence. Une onde de choc les balaya, soulevant une vague de débris, faisant craquer les écorces des rares arbres présents. Elle projeta les bladers en arrière. Kyoya parvint à récupérer son équilibre. Il leva la tête. Ginga était debout, en face de lui. Ses épaules s'abaissaient et se soulevaient fortement au rythme de sa respiration. Leurs toupies, elles aussi, s'étaient éloignée l'une de l'autre.

\- Prépare-toi Ginga !

Leone sembla s'arrêter avant de se lancer vers Pegasus. Un lion majestueux la remplaça, enveloppé d'une aura verte. Il avançait avec de grandes foulées. Ses pattes frappaient le sol sans émettre le moindre son. Sa crinière ondulait au rythme de sa course. Ses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant des crocs aiguisés.

\- J'arrive Kyoya !

Pegasus s'élança vers Leone. Son spectre apparut. Un élégant pégase, à la robe d'un bleu lumineux, galopa en direction du lion, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le fauve menaçant qui se précipitait sur lui. Ses ailes se déployèrent et battirent, accélérant son mouvement.

Les spectres se percutèrent dans un éclair de lumière. Les bladers furent aveuglés. Cette fois-ci, Kyoya fut incapable de rester debout. Il roula au sol et se retrouva face contre terre. Il se releva presque immédiatement. Ses muscles protestèrent. Sa tête lui tourna. Il grimaça mais tint bon.

Leone revint vers lui, vacillant. Ses poings se serrèrent. La prochaine attaque serait déterminante.

Ginga n'était pas dans un état plus glorieux. Des égratignures parsemaient son visage et ses bras. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'amusement sur son expression.

Ce serait maintenant.

Kyoya rassembla ses dernières forces. Il riva son regard à celui de Ginga. Les orbes miel étaient assombries par l'effort et le désir de victoire. Il détestait autant perdre que lui. Kyoya s'y accrocha. Il ne comptait pas perdre non plus. La victoire l'appelait. Il la voulait depuis si longtemps. Il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper. Un lion ne laissait aucune chance de fuir à ses proies. Peu importait le reste. Seul comptaient l'instant présent et leur confrontation.

\- Leone !

Leone se précipita une dernière fois vers Pegasus, bien plus vite que ses forces n'auraient du le permettre.

\- Pegasus !

Pegasus se rua sur Leone sans réserve.

Les éternels rivaux se percutèrent. Kyoya sentit à peine quand son corps heurta le sol. Il n'y avait plus la moindre force dans son corps. Il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves. Il n'était même plus capable de lever la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent, malgré lui.

_Pas maintenant !_

Il devait voir le résultat. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ses dernières bribes de conscience, avec le même désespoir qui l'avait aidé à surmonter le Wolf Canyon la première fois.

Il devait savoir.

Kyoya utilisa ses dernières ressources pour entrouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent avant qu'il ne voie si Pegasus tournait encore. Leone ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait plus la moindre force.

Son esprit dériva et Kyoya sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Les Wild Fang étaient réunis dans un restaurant. Kyoya avait été quelque peu surpris par la venue de Nile et Damure au Japon. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévenus. Il appréciait leur compagnie, même s'il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Il n'y avait que Ginga et sa clique pour chanter le pouvoir de l'amitié. C'était d'un ridicule !

\- Comment ça avance, ta rivalité avec Ginga ?

Autre chose qu'il appréciait chez eux : ils ne tenaient pas à le pousser hors du monde du Beyblade ou à fouiner dans sa vie privée.

\- Encore un match nul. Je le surpasserai la prochaine fois.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un air décidé. Ils n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde.

Ils discutèrent un peu de leur projet. Nile et Damure comptaient ouvrir un centre d'entraînement pour jeunes bladers en Afrique. C'était la raison de leur voyage. Ils voulaient se rapprocher de la branche japonaise de l'AMBB, ce que Kyoya trouvait particulièrement stupide et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le leur dire – ce n'était qu'une bande d'incapables.

Kyoya respectait leur choix de vie, même s'il n'aurait jamais la patience pour. Rien que l'idée d'être entouré de gamins qui lui demanderaient des conseils et des encouragements lui donnaient envie de propulser Leone pour se débarrasser d'eux. Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ça. De plus, de son avis, si quelqu'un voulait réellement améliorer ses compétences, il pouvait parfaitement le faire seul. Il aurait plus de mérites ainsi.

L'Afrique manquait de structures pour le développement des jeunes bladers. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont ils avaient formé les Wild Fang pendant les Championnats du Monde. La plupart des pays n'avaient pas pu composer d'équipes et avait poussé de nombreux bladers vers le Savannah, pour avoir une chance d'y participer. La plupart était loin d'avoir le niveau. Et Kyoya avait pu tenter sa chance alors qu'il venait du Japon. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette occasion avait été parfaite pour lui. Elle lui avait permis d'affronter Ginga devant la face du monde. Avant les qualifications pour le Championnat, Kyoya avait fait quelques recherches. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion de combattre des bladers du monde entier, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire équipe avec Ginga. Quel intérêt de combattre s'il ne pouvait pas affronter son rival, le seul qu'il désirait réellement vaincre. Et il avait trouvé la solution : le Savannah, une équipe mondiale autre que japonaise, à laquelle il pouvait s'inscrire. Il avait pu mener les qualifications comme il l'entendait, montrer à tous qu'il avait le niveau pour faire partie de l'équipe japonaise – contrairement à certains minables qui avaient osé se présenter au Savannah – et, surtout, montrer à Ginga à quel point il avait évolué depuis l'Ultime Bataille. Il voulait que son rival se rende compte de sa force et de ses progrès. Il avait dit à Ginga qu'il comptait le retrouver devant le monde et lui avait exposé ses projets, à demi-mots. Puis il était parti, prêt à se lancer dans une toute nouvelle aventure, sans se retourner... Sauf qu'il était revenu sur ses pas, interrompant tous ses projets, pour aider Ginga, avec cette stupide histoire de résurrection de l'Atlantide.

Rien ne leur serait épargné.

Le groupe quitta le restaurant, où quelques personnes les dévisageaient intensément, cherchant sans doute dans leur mémoire pourquoi ils avaient la vague impression de les connaître. Ils marchèrent dans la rue et s'éloignèrent peu à peu du tumulte du centre-ville que Kyoya détestait fréquenter. Benkei aperçut Kenta et convainquit Damure d'aller le voir. Kyoya et Nile restèrent à l'écart, comme souvent. Kyoya n'avait rien contre le gamin, mais il lui semblait que Yû et Tithi étaient encore dans les parages et il y avait plus de risques de les croiser à proximité du groupe de Ginga.

\- Dis Kyoya.

L'interpellé glissa son regard vers Nile.

\- Je sais que votre lien à Ginga et toi est... spécial. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser la situation traîner ainsi ?

Kyoya se crispa. Il n'aimait pas ce que Nile laissait entendre, ni l'écart invasif qu'il se permettait. Leur relation fonctionnait parce qu'ils savaient exactement quelle distance garder entre eux.

Quelque chose se mit à gronder en lui.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Nile n'eut même pas la décence de paraître inquiet ou impressionné, ne serait-ce que durant une brève seconde.

\- Il risque d'être trop tard, si tu continues d'attendre, dit-il, balayant sa seule chance de reculer. Ce serait un véritable gâchis. Depuis quand hésites-tu autant avant de te lancer ? As-tu peur du résultat ?

\- Je ne crains rien ni personne, grogna Kyoya. Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce qui ne te concerne pas ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans que l'un d'entre eux ne l'emporte. Seul un calme sans trouble se confrontait à la tempête océan. Kyoya grogna. Et dire que, quelques instants auparavant, il complimentait la distance dont Nile faisait preuve.

\- Normalement, tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te pousse dans une direction. Tu te lances à corps perdu, au mépris des conséquences, pour mener la vie que tu souhaites.

\- Je mène la vie qui me convient.

\- Alors pourquoi Ginga n'est pas à tes côtés ?

Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent. Il aimait de moins en moins les sous-entendus de Nile.

\- Les gars ?

Benkei et Damure les dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Malgré la distance, ils apercevaient la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Kyoya laissa échapper un tss de mépris et s'éloigna de Nile, les mains dans les poches, ignorant les regards rivés sur son dos.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- J'ai entendu Benkei dire que vous avez eu la visite de Nile et Damure, déclara Ginga, souriant. C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas restés plus longtemps.

\- Bon débarras.

Surpris, Ginga se tourna vers son rival. Le ton de Kyoya, d'une froideur incroyable, se reflétait sur son expression. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour la forme, contrairement à d'habitude. Il le pensait réellement. Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, les Wild Fang étaient ses amis et il appréciait leur compagnie.

Le duo était installé sur la pente herbeuse, devant le canal. Ce lieu, que Ginga appréciait tout particulièrement, était devenu le point central de leurs rendez-vous car il leur correspondait à tous les deux. Un petit espace de nature calme, éloigné du tumulte de la ville.

Ginga s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur la sienne. L'attention de Kyoya se porta immédiatement sur leurs mains liées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Kyoya.

Il riva ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable sur lui. Leur intensité aurait sans doute effrayé quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais Ginga aimait son regard. Il s'y confronta, sans craindre d'être submergé.

\- Nous sommes rivaux.

\- Évidemment.

Kyoya regarda de nouveau leurs mains, visiblement hésitant. Ginga resserra ses doigts sur sa peau. Kyoya détourna son visage en soupirant, agacé.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus être mon rival ? le taquina Ginga avec un sourire.

La réaction de Kyoya ne se fit pas attendre : il se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux brûlant, les crocs à découvert. Il ressemblait à un lion sur le point de déchiqueter un importun. Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. Si Kyoya réagissait ainsi, ça signifiait qu'il allait bien.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je t'écraserai.

\- Tant mieux, mais je ne perdrai jamais contre toi.

La perplexité qui s'inscrivit sur son visage l'adoucit. Ça ne dura qu'un bref instant : Kyoya retrouva sa superbe et lui adressa un regard supérieur.

\- Accroche-toi à cette illusion tant que tu le peux encore.

Il reposa brièvement le regard sur leurs mains avant de le fixer sur l'horizon. Ginga le dévisagea, hésita, renonça.

Pour l'instant, ce serait suffisant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Pourquoi cet imbécile de Nile avait tout compliqué ?

…

D'accord. Objectivement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. La situation s'était compliquée toute seule. À cause de Ginga et de tout ce qu'il lui faisait... ressentir. Tout était donc de la faute de ce stupide rouquin. Mais si son ancien coéquipier n'en avait pas parlé, Kyoya aurait pu continuer de l'ignorer. Faire comme si de rien était.

Au lieu de ça...

_Je devrais repartir m'entraîner_, décréta-t-il._ Loin de toutes ces bêtises._

Retourner au milieu de la nature et devoir se battre pour sa survie était terriblement attractif. Il adorait repousser ses limites. Il avait déjà l'impression d'entendre le vent s'engouffrer dans la vallée et le hurlement des loups au loin.

Hurlements qui se taisaient dès qu'il approchait.

Il mourrait d'envie de rassembler ses affaires et de partir. Il avait l'impression que le Wolf Canyon l'appelait.

Sauf que ça ressemblerait à... une fuite.

Kyoya grogna. Il ne craignait rien ni personne. Il ne fuyait jamais. Il était un lion, le roi des animaux, le seigneur de la nature. On fuyait _devant_ lui. Pas l'inverse.

Donc il ne pouvait pas partir.

Kyoya laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Tu as encore fait n'importe quoi à ton travail ?

La voix sonnait de façon bien trop joyeuse à son goût. Kyoya glissa un regard agacé vers Ginga qui avançait à ses côtés, dans les rues de Bey-City. Son visage arborait un immense sourire. Kyoya n'avait même pas envie de le rembarrer ou de s'énerver contre lui. C'était pathétique.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Ginga se contenta de rire. Kyoya le dévisagea. Il faisait tout son possible pour se conduire avec insouciance, même quand il souffrait. Il passait son temps à parler de trucs débiles, comme de l'amitié ou de la justice. Il affichait presque toujours ce sourire exaspérant. Alors pourquoi... ?

\- Tu m'énerves.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de stopper net son rire. Les yeux de miel s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ? Mais... comme ça, là ? Sans raison ?

Kyoya avait tout un tas de raisons. Il ne voyait juste pas pourquoi il devrait toutes les lister, à cet...

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Des pas le suivirent, ralentirent, cessèrent. Kyoya s'arrêta et se retourna, agacé. En plus, il lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Tu veux bien que je vienne ?

Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. L'expression de Ginga s'illumina. Il trottina jusqu'à lui, avec cette insouciance insupportable qui le caractérisait. Il se posta à côté de lui et riva son regard au sien. Les épaules de Kyoya se détendirent. Il ne faisait attention qu'à lui... Comme cela devrait toujours être.

Et il était forcé de se rendre à l'évidence.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une simple rivalité – si leur rivalité avait jamais été simple.

\- On y va ?

Kyoya acquiesça.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Quoi qui ait dérangé Kyoya ces derniers jours, ça devait s'être arrangé. Il semblait toujours quelque peu agacé... mais c'était normal ça. Habituel.

Même si c'était dommage. Sourire lui allait tellement bien.

Ginga leva la tête vers le ciel. Leone brillait avec intensité au milieu des autres constellations printanières. C'était la première qu'il avait repéré...

Il se tourna vers Kyoya avec un grand sourire.

\- Si tu comptes me dire que Leone est dans le ciel, c'est pas la peine, dit-il sèchement. Je l'ai remarqué.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginga, sans prendre la mouche.

\- Tu me le montres à chaque fois. Je suis pas comme tes abrutis d'amis. Je suis capable de retenir une information.

Ginga décida d'ignorer ce qu'il avait dit sur ses amis. Le reste de ses paroles était bien plus intéressant.

\- Tu retiens tout ce que je te dis ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Évidemment, répliqua Kyoya sans la moindre trace de gêne.

Décidément, Ginga avait du mal à comprendre sa jauge de ce qui l'embarrassait ou non. S'il lui disait, est-ce que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise ?

Il observa Kyoya dont le regard s'était reporté sur les astres nocturnes. Il pesa le pour et le contre... Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne avant de regarder le ciel étoilé. Un autre jour.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait son regard se perdre au milieu des étoiles. La voûte étoilée lui semblait plus belle que jamais. Il ne l'attristait plus. Les constellations brillaient avec force, dessinant des liens tangibles. Il était à sa place ici, sous les étoiles, en compagnie de Kyoya.

Ses yeux passaient de constellation en constellation, reconstituant chaque forme dans son esprit, puis glissaient sur des galaxies qui tournoyaient au loin et des nuages nébuleux qui s'étiraient comme des tâches de couleurs sur une toile noire.

\- C'est idiot.

Ginga se tourna vers Kyoya, prêt à lui demander ce qui le minait. Des lèvres s'appuyèrent contre les siennes. La main de Kyoya quitta la sienne pour se refermer sur sa taille. Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Est-ce que... ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, à tel point qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre et qu'il était certain que n'importe qui pouvait percevoir ses battements. Kyoya l'embrassait.

Kyoya s'écarta de lui et le regarda, sans ôter sa main de sa taille. Le visage de Ginga s'embrasa. Il s'attendait, plus ou moins, à une telle évolution dans leur relation, mais tout de même...

Kyoya sembla ennuyé. Sa réaction devrait sans doute vexer Ginga mais il était dans tous ses états. Il vit, plus qu'il n'entendit, Kyoya marmonner quelque chose. La prise sur sa taille se desserra. Il allait s'écarter.

Avant d'y réfléchir, Ginga attrapa son poignet. Kyoya le regarda.

-... Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi quoi ?

Ginga fit la moue. Comme si Kyoya n'avait pas compris.

\- Je le dirai si tu le dis.

Une lueur affolée passa brièvement dans les yeux de Kyoya avant qu'il ne recompose son air agacé habituel.

\- Ce genre de niaiserie ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Romantique, cassa Ginga.

\- C'est...

Ginga referma ses bras sur la taille de Kyoya, posant ses doigts sur sa peau si chaude, et nicha son visage contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la texture de sa peau et son odeur. Il ressentait sa chaleur à travers les couches de tissus.

\- Ça me convient, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit Kyoya hésiter puis deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ajouta Ginga dans un souffle.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Ginga.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Kenta.

\- Oui ?

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu as l'air très heureux aujourd'hui.

_Ça se voit tant que ça ?_

Kyoya et lui s'étaient quittés la veille au soir, peu de temps après s'être enlacés. Rien qu'y repenser élargit le sourire de Ginga et lui donnait envie de sautiller – ce que Kyoya trouverait sans doute ridicule. Ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble.

Enfin.

Ginga ressentait de l'électricité parcourir sa peau simplement en repensant à leur bref baiser. Pouvait-il en parler ou ça dérangerait Kyoya ? Ils n'avaient pas réellement pris la peine d'évoquer les conséquences de leur relation. Ils l'avaient à peine évoquée. Leurs amis ne risquaient-ils pas de trouver ça bizarre après toutes ces années de rivalité ?

\- Eh bien... rien de particulier.

\- Ah oui ?

Le mensonge l'ennuyait quelque peu, mais ça ne devrait pas s'éterniser. Il mettrait rapidement les choses au clair avec Kyoya et tout irait mieux.

Il reverrait rapidement Kyoya...

Ginga avait l'impression de déborder de joie. Il s'éloigna d'un pas léger, sans s'apercevoir que ses amis échangeaient un regard.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Ça n'a rien de compliqué, déclara Kyoya avec un soupir, un téléphone bloqué entre son épaule et son oreille.

Son petit frère, Kakeru, semblait décidé à l'ennuyer aussi longtemps que possible. Enfin, à discuter, d'après lui – même si, pour Kyoya, ça signifiait sensiblement la même chose. Ils ne voyaient pas du tout le monde de la même façon.

Son nez se fronça. Il corrigea distraitement le papier qu'il tenait. Il commençait à croire que son père faisait exprès de lui confier des dossiers bourrés de fautes. Il grogna. Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre avec ça...

\- Un problème ?

\- Père continue de me tester. À croire qu'il ne voit pas que je suis déjà plus compétent que les gens qui travaillent pour lui.

\- Ou c'est pour te punir de la réunion de ce matin ? proposa son frère avec un peu trop d'amusement à son goût.

Kyoya grimaça. Il ne pouvait même pas répliquer. Sa théorie était parfaitement crédible.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau sinon ?

\- T'as déjà posé la question.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai demandé comment ça se passe, pour toi, à la TC. Et pour tout dire, ton impatience et tes éclats de colère n'ont rien de nouveau.

Kyoya fit la moue tandis que son frère riait en toute impunité.

\- D'ailleurs, tu savais que certaines entreprises t'ont pris au sérieux et cherchent à engager des bladers de haut niveau ?

Kyoya devint songeur. Peut-être que son travail finirait par devenir divertissant, si on lui opposait des bladers, même si aucun d'eux n'aurait le niveau de Ginga.

Ginga...

\- Donc ?

La voix de Kakeru le ramena dans la discussion.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il y a de nouveau ?

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il apercevait un bout de ciel où se promenaient quelques nuages. Il y avait bien du nouveau, en effet, même s'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser. C'était si récent...

\- Il y a quelque chose ? demanda une nouvelle fois Kakeru, la voix vibrant de curiosité.

Kyoya pouvait se le représenter, les yeux brillante, attendant sa réponse avec avidité. Parfois, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

\- Ginga...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment le formuler, puis opta pour la franchise pure et simple.

\- Ginga et moi sortons ensemble.

Sa réplique fut suivie par un silence. Kyoya en était surpris. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il arrivait à faire taire Kakeru. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

Hélas, ça ne dura pas.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial ça !

\- Génial ? répéta Kyoya, perplexe.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une mauvaise réaction de la part de son frère mais son enthousiasme le déstabilisait quelque peu.

\- Oui ! Vous allez être tellement heureux ensemble. Je suis content pour vous.

Kyoya grogna, ignorant le picotement envahissant la peau de son visage. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Les petits frères, quelle plaie.

\- Tu prévois de le dire aux parents ?

Kyoya se crispa. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur le téléphone.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en déduis que ce n'est pas encore prévu ? D'accord. Je ne dirai rien. Promis. Même si je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront Ginga. Tu veux que je leur parle de lui, sans dire que vous sortez ensemble bien sûr ? Tu sais, comme dire qu'il a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Ça lui fera gagner des points à coup sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un gendre qui sauve le monde ?

\- Un _gendre _? s'étrangla Kyoya.

Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

\- En fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois que je leur ai déjà parlé de lui. En même temps, il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux leur donne des nouvelles et la plupart de tiennes concernaient Ginga. C'est le grand amour depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya sentit son visage le brûler. Il devrait raccrocher. Maintenant.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de revenir à Bey-City et de vous revoir ! Je ne vous embêterai pas trop longtemps pour que vous puissiez rester en amoureux.

Le ton chantant de Kakeru lui fit secouer la tête. Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Kakeru réfléchissait. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il hésita à couper la communication.

\- Tu devrais appeler Nile. Il sera ravi de l'apprendre.

Et Kakeru raccrocha.

Kyoya resta immobile, le téléphone calé contre son oreille. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Kakeru venait bien de dire... ?

\- COMMENT ÇA IL SERA RAVI DE LE SAVOIR ?! IL PEUT PAS SE MÊLER DE SES AFFAIRES LUI ?!

L'appareil émit une brève sonnerie. Kyoya lui jeta un coup d'œil. Kakeru lui avait envoyé un message. Il le regretterait sans doute, mais il l'ouvrit. Un smiley avec un immense sourire apparut, suivi de plusieurs cœurs de toutes les couleurs. Une veine battit à la tempe de Kyoya. Il jeta le téléphone sur la table.

Les petits frères, quelle plaie !

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga attendait devant la TC. Son cœur battait fort. Il savait, objectivement, que c'était comme les autres fois où il avait attendu Kyoya. Pourtant, ça lui semblait différent.

Il arrangea son écharpe, lissa sa veste, attendit. Il résista au besoin de gigoter ou de faire les cent pas. Il pouvait rester immobile. Kyoya ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Ça ne servait à rien de s'impatienter.

Il entendit des pas puis le portail électrique s'ouvrit. Il se redressa tandis que Kyoya sortait de la TC et s'approchait de lui. Ginga le détailla des pieds à la tête. Le costume lui allait vraiment bien...

\- Salut.

Kyoya esquissa un hochement de tête. Ginga hésita. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Il n'y céda pas. Il marcha à ses côtés tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'entreprise.

\- Hm...

Kyoya le regarda, l'incitant à continuer. Sauf que Ginga ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée, sans que ça paraisse bizarre. Son hésitation elle-même lui paraissait étrange.

\- Ça t'embête si... je dis aux autres qu'on est... ensemble ?

\- Tu le dis à qui tu veux.

Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. Il sourit.

\- Tu penses le dire à quelqu'un ?

\- Kakeru.

Ginga opina. Logique. C'était son petit frère et ils étaient proches.

\- Non, je veux dire... Kakeru le sait, marmonna Kyoya, clairement mal à l'aise.

Il fallut quelques instants à Ginga pour comprendre ses paroles.

\- Déjà ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Et dire qu'il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Kyoya s'il en parlait à Kenta ou à Madoka alors que leur relation était toute nouvelle.

\- Oui, soupira Kyoya.

\- Mais... il n'est pas aux États-Unis ? Quand... ?

\- Il m'a appelé et m'a demandé des nouvelles. J'allais pas lui mentir.

Kakeru était sans doute l'unique personne capable d'obtenir des récits entiers de la part de Kyoya. Ginga eut un sourire amusé. C'était limite surnaturel comme pouvoir.

Comme à leur habitude, Ginga et Kyoya s'éloignèrent de la clameur du centre-ville. Les rues étaient de moins en moins peuplées tandis qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Ginga en profita pour lui prendre la main. Kyoya lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est trop tôt ?

Kyoya baissa le regard sur leurs mains liées.

\- ...Non.

Ginga sourit. Il serra un peu plus la main de Kyoya dans la sienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent leur poste d'observation. Comme les autres fois, les rives du canal étaient désertes. Cela étonnait toujours Ginga. C'était un endroit si agréable. Il était surpris que personne d'autre que lui n'en ait fait un poste d'observation.

À peine arrivé, comme à son habitude, Kyoya se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa cravate. Il déboutonna le bas de sa chemise comme si la présence du tissu contre son ventre l'incommodait. Ginga ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour bouger de manière si naturelle avec ces vêtements, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il les portait bien, mieux que n'importe qui.

Kyoya et lui s'assirent côte à côte. La main de Kyoya se posa sur sa joue. Il le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il donnait l'impression de voir au-delà de sa peau, comme toujours. Ginga prit sa main. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Son cœur se mit à résonner à ses oreilles. De l'électricité courut sous sa peau. Ginga glissa ses mains sur la taille de Kyoya et les enfonça sur sa peau, si chaude. Les mains de Kyoya se glissèrent sur son cou. Il sentait la chaleur de ses paumes – un avantage de sa tenue de travail sur celle de blader : il ne portait pas de mitaines. Ginga ferma les yeux pour savourer davantage son contact. Il n'imaginait pas ressentir des sensations si intenses en-dehors d'un combat.

Ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Ginga sourit.

Finalement, même si le temps passait et que leur vie d'avant n'était plus qu'un souvenir, tout n'était pas si mal. Certaines choses s'amélioraient, même, et s'il continuerait de regarder le passé avec affection, il n'avait plus envie d'y retourner pour le faire revivre à l'identique.

Le présent lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
